Power Rangers Beast Patol
by Fang Saber
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers franchies but I do own this version. Summary: 7,000 years ago demons ruled the earth, enslaving humans to do their work. There were many rebel groups, but all failed. Except one. A band of 12 warriors managed to seal the demons and their king into ancient mystic tombs. Now three generals have escaped, and are looking to release their king
1. Episode 1 Begining of the Beast

Power Rangers Beast Call

Episode 1 Beginning of the Beast

"Right class" Mr Bell droned on, in his dull, monotone voice. "Right class for the rest of the lesson, I want you all to complete exercises 1-3."

"God, Maths SO boring!" Declan wined from the back of the class. Declan was big. Really big. He was six feet four, and could bench press a cow. His green shirt strained to hide his explosive body. He was the captain of the rugby and wrestling teams, and could have easily take three or four guys in a fight.

" So is Mr Bell." claimed Scarlett, his twin sister sitting next to him. They may have been twins, but Declan and Scarlett were complete polar opposites when it came to physical appearance. She was small and petite, making her brother look even bigger. Her size five feet dangled ever so slightly above the floor, and she occasionally had to push the sleeves of her pink jumper. She was easily dwarfed by her brother, even if he crouched down.

"Declan and Scarlett Brody. How would you like to spend after school in detention?" came Mr Bell's voice from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry sir" the twins chimed.

Suddenly there was knock on the door and a boy appeared from the behind the door. Or rather, a walking haystack appeared from behind the door. His dark, curly hair was so messy, it seemed to be eating the boy's scalp. He was wearing a pair of square, yellow rimmed glasses. "Ah, yes. Class, meet your new classmate, ehh..."

"Caleb. Caleb Jackson."

"Well Caleb, let's see if we can find you a seat."

"There's one over there." Caleb claimed, pointing to a two person desk. Sitting in one of of the places was a girl with long blond hair, deeply engrossed in a textbook.

"Oh, next to Ashley, ok then"

"Alright?" Caleb asked as he wondered over and took a seat next to her.

"Yeh, thanks" she replied

"The name's Caleb. You must be Ashley."

"Ashley Ward. Nice to meet ya."

" I like your hair by the way."

"Oh, thank...

"...Caleb." squawked Mr Bell. "If you could be so kind as to flirt with Ashly in your own time, and pay attention"

"Sorry Mr Bell." He apologised. " Hey" he whispered, turning his attention back to Ashley. " Mind showing me the ropes."

The bell went for lunch time, and a stampede of school children burst through the door, toppling teachers over in the process. Declan and Scarlett managed to find a table in the middle of the canteen.

"So, what do you think of the new kid?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know. He needs a haircut though." Declan replied, followed by Scarlett's giggles. "He looks like a bearded collie."

"Declan! You shouldn't say things like that." She laughed, struggling to contain herself. "He seemed to be getting close to Ashley." She continued.

"Yeh, do you think it's one of those love at first site things?"

Just at that moment, Ashley appeared, closely followed by Caleb.

"Hey, guys, got a member." She stated as she came to sit down.

"Hey. Mind if I join you guys?" Caleb asked. He was holding a plate of lumpy mashed potatoes and what the school claimed was '100% beef sausages' but looked more like processed cardboard.

"Sure, take a seat" Scarlett replied. "I'm Scarlett by the way, and this is my twin, Declan"

"Wait. Your twins!" Caleb exclaimed with surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. How can you guys be so different?"

"Our dad's a weightlifter and our mums a jockey." Declan replied.

"Really!"

"Haha. No." he laughed. "Why does everyone fall for that?"

"Anyway, enough about us. Tell us about you." Scarlett instructed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Really simply stuff, like where you come from, or about your family." Ashley said.

"Well, I'm from the U.K"

"Really!" Ashley exclaimed "For real. Oh this is so cool."

"So why'd you move?" Declan asked.

"Well, my parents where going to go away for a long time, and the only relative I have is my uncle Henry."

"So where did your parents go that was so important that they couldn't take their own son?" Declan asked again.

"Declan!" Scarlett exclaimed. "You can't just say something like that. I'm so sorry about that."

"Naw, it's ok. My parents are treasure hunters. There usually just gone for a month or two' but they've been away for four months now. They had this rule that if they were gone for longer than three months I had to go live with my uncle until they got back."

"That. Is. Awesome!" Ashley proclaimed. By this point, Caleb wasn't paying attention, as over Scarlett's shoulder he noticed a boy shearing a red tank top, sitting alone.

"Hey. Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the boy.

"Oh, him." Declan said, looking to were Caleb was pointing. "That's Tristan Morgan. He's not exactly the social type."

"I'm going to go talk him."

"I wouldn't if I were Caleb." Ashley warned, but it was to late, as Caleb strode over to where Tristan was sitting.

"Hey, I was wondering..."

"Go away." snapped Tristan

"What?"

"I said go away" he repeated angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with us."

"Well I don't, so just leave me alone."

"But you can't have lunch all by yourself."

"Look kid, I know your new and all, so I'm just going to say this once. I like to be by myself. It's not you or anyone else's fault, I just like my own company. So could you just leave me alone? Please."

"O.k fine. But if at anytime you feel like you want to join us, jus come along.

"What did I tell you." Ashley said smugly when Caleb returned to the table. "He isn't all that friendly."

"Enough about old grumpy over there. Let's talk about something interesting." advised Scarlett.

"Well, I'm having a welcoming party at the weekend. You guys are welcome to come. In fact, at this rate, you'll be the only ones to come."

"Really, your having a party." Scarlett asked.

"Maybe you should invite Tristan." Declan joked, at which everyone laughed.

Caleb's house was situated on a small hill, just outside the town of Fairmill. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, somewhere in the middle. It was two story's and made of old stone. According to his uncle, it had been there since the Second World War. As he entered through the front door, Caleb could see his uncle Henry reading the local newspaper. Unlike his nephew, Henry had short brown hair. His eyes were the same colour though, green. All the men in his family had green eyes. Him, his uncle, his father. "Alright Caleb. How was your first day of school?" His uncle asked, looking up from his paper.

"Not bad, made some friends already."

"Ohh. That's good."

"I've got some homework to do, so I'll speak to you later." Caleb shouted as he ran up to the second floor and turned right along to his bedroom. Five minutes later, Henry climbed the stairs, and turned left, into his bedroom. He went over to his chest of drawers. He opened on and pulled a plain metal box with two gold latches. He flicked the latches and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, cushioned on a piece of soft blue velvet, where five stones. Each had a coloured outline of an animal on it. A red tiger, a yellow cheetah, a blue dolphin, a green ram and a pink falcon.

"Time's running out for me to find them. I haven't found one of them, let alone five. They could be anywhere in the world, and they could strike any day now. If I don't find them soon, then the whole world will be in danger. I need to find the fast, because the world needs the power rangers."

There was a knock on the door and when Caleb opened it, Ashley was standing on the porch holding a box of chocolates. She was wearing a sparkly blue, knee length dress. "Hey Caleb, I got these for you." She said, handing him the box of chocolates.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. Come on in." He invited, and led her to the living room, where Declan and Scarlett we're already sitting on a couch. Laid out on a coffee table was a selection of party foods, including Doritos, Pringles, cocktail sausages and the box of chocolates that Ashley had brought.

"No offence Caleb." Scarlett said, delicately, so not to offend him "but this isn't much of a party if just us four are here."

"Don't worry, there's still one more person to arrive." He replied.

"Who?" asked Declan.

"You'll see." A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Caleb went round to the front door to greet the mysterious guest while the others waited in anticipation.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Scarlett

"I bet it's his girlfriend." Declan declared.

"He's only been here for a day Declan. He won't have a girlfriend." retorted Ashley

"I've known guys who work faster." He said, as Caleb walked through the door closely followed by Tristan.

Up in Henry's room, in the drawer, inside the metal box all five stones started glowing their own colour. Henry walked into his room and as soon as he saw the bright lights he rushed to them. He threw the drawer open and lifted the lid of the box. The lights were brighter now. So bright in fact, it blinded Henry and he had to step back, dropping the box in the process.

"How'd you get him to come?" asked Ashley. After the three other guests had recovered from shock, they had made space for the new arrival.

"I'm a very persuasive person" Caleb answered.

"He nagged me on Facebook." Tristan corrected, making everyone laugh.

"That's a kind of persuasion." chimed Caleb. Tristan was wearing a red Hollister t-shirt and a pair of black, turned up jeans. He reached out and poured himself a class of cola.

"So." Caleb started "what's with this whole 'I like my own company' business Tristan?"

"Look!" he answered. "If your going to start all that again I might as well leave."

"Okay, okay okay. I'm won't start it, just please stay, even just a little longer."

"No one's going anywhere until I say so." All five teenagers turned to see Henry walking down the stairs carrying a metal box with gold latches.

"What's going on Uncle Henry?" asked Caleb. Henry walked into the living room, put the box on the table and closed the door and curtains. He turned and addressed the five teens.

"7,000 years ago demons ruled the earth. They enslaved mankind for hundreds of years and forced them to work tirelessly, until they collapsed dead. Most people were to scared to fight the demons. Even the weakest Demons were far stronger than an average man. There were a few rebel groups, but sadly they were all crushed by the demon army. Except one. A group of twelve brave warriors, effused with the power provided to by the Stones of the Ancient Beasts, managed to fight there way through the demonic army until they reached there leader, King Rakaska. They imprisoned him, along with his army, in ancient mystical tombs."

"As much as I'm enjoying this history lesson Mr.J, why are you telling us this?" asked Scarlett.

"Well. The bad news is two years ago, three of Rakaska's strongest generals, who also happen to be his sons, Serem, Muskolo and Utark, have escaped and are searching for the power to open the tomb."

"What's the good news?" asked Ashley.

"The good news is in this box." With that, he undid the golden latches and lifted the lid of the box to reveal five stones. "Five Stones of the Ancient Beasts!"

A bright light glowed from each of the stones. "Woh, this is so cool!" exclaimed Caleb.

"These stones were recovered around the same time the demons broke free of the Tomb and have the power to transform the user into a expert fighter." continued Henry. "They are the only things on earth to stop the demons." As the light subsided, the kids could see engraving on the stones. Coloured outlines of animals. "Each stone grants the user power of the animal engraved on. As you can see, there are five. The Red Tiger, The Yellow Cheetah, The Blue Dolphin, The Green Ram and The Pink Falcon."

"Hang on. You said there were 12 stones where are the other 7?" inquired Ashley.

"Sadly, six of the ancient warriors had to sacrifice themselves and stones, and where trapped in the tombs as well. The last remaining stone's whereabouts is unknown."

"So how does all this mystic mumbo-jumbo work then?" Caleb inquired.

"It's not all 'mystic mumbo-jumbo' Caleb. I had a friend when I was at MIT who had dealt with this sort of thing in the past. He contacted a friend of his who managed to build these." With that, he pressed a button on the side of the box. The bottom half of the box slid out to reveal what looked like five gauntlets, with a space in them that matched the shape of the stones. "These are your Beast Morphers. They work in random with the stones and are connected to something called the Morphing Grid."

"The Morphing Grid!" Declan exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"You know about the Morphing Grid." Henry replied, sounding surprised.

"Who doesn't" Caleb pitched in.

"Isn't it the thing the gives the Power Rangers their power?" asked Scarlett.

"It is indeed." Henry answered.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Declan

"WE'RE GOING TO BE POWER RANGERS!" Caleb proclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh. Not so loudly, people might hear you." instructed Henry. "But yes, you are going to be power rangers, if you want."

"I'm in!" Caleb said as he reached out quickly to grab the Red Tiger stone. A sudden burst of pain shot through his arm and sent him flying into the wall. "What the heck!" said Caleb as stumbled back over to the table.

"Ah, did I forget to mention, you don't choose the stones. The stones choose you."

"Yeh, you kinda did."

"So how do we know which one's ours?" asked Scarlett. "We can't exactly go through five stones and hoping we don't get zapped."

"Try waving your hand over them." So Scarlett did as she was told and waved her hand over the Blue and Yellow stones. Nothing happened. She then tried the Pink Falcon Stone. As she waved her had, the Falcon stone started to glow brighter and brighter, almost blinding poor Scarlett.

"Hmmm. I wonder what colour Scarlett is?" Declan joked. Scarlett picked up the stone and clutched it in her hand. The bright light began to fade as she closed her fist around the stone.

"Who's next" Henry said, inviting the other four to take their turn. Declan, Ashley and Caleb took these stones in turn. Declan ended up getting the Green Ram Stone, Ashley the Blue Dolphin Stone and Caleb the Yellow Cheetah Stone. All five looked at Tristan, waiting for him.

"Well Tristan, looks like your the red ranger." stated Celeb. "Go on, what are you waiting for, fearless leader."

"I can't, I won't." He replied.

"What!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"It's just all to much to take in. Can't you just have somebody else do it?"

"No, your the only one Tristan. The stones only choose one person every century. No one else can be the red ranger."

"But why should that make a difference?" asked Caleb. "You have a chance to save the world. Save lives."

"That's just it. It's all a bit to much. You invite me to your house and then tell me demons are about to take over the world and I'm the only one who can stop him. If I didn't know any better then I'd say it was a trick."

"It's not a trick." Caleb pleaded. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Just take one." Henry suggested. "In case you change your mind."

Tristan stood there for a while, thinking. He then scooped up the stone and the morpher and stormed out.

"Well now what." inquired Declan.

"Now we go to the secret base."

"We have a secret base." Ashley said, excitedly. "Caleb, you have the coolest uncle ever."

Henry went over to the fire place and took a small key from under his shirt. He inserted it into a small hole in the wall, allowing a small square panel above the fire place slide to one side, revealing a pin pad. Henry walked over to the pad and punched some numbers in. He stood back as the whole fireplace slid to one side, revealing a big, cylindrical elevator. He gestured to the others to follow, as they did. The inside of the elevator was coloured a darks, metallic blue. There was on button on the side, which Henry pressed. The elevator shot down. It eventually opened out into what looked like a hi-tech lab. There where computer monitors around the room, occasionally speared by the odd piece of lab equipment.

"Holy cow!" Ashley said, reeling back in shook. "Is that a particle accelerator?" She asked as she pointed to an advanced piece of equipment."

"It sure is. I've been studying the myths of the stones for along time, amongst other things, so sometimes I have need of some scientific equipment."

"I just have one question." Caleb said "Who found the tombs and the ruins?" On hearing this, Henry sighed.

"I was afraid you would ask that. The ruins and stones were found by your parents."

"What! My parents. Is that why they went of again."

"Caleb, I'm not sure exactly how to tell you this."

"Tell me what."

"Because they were helping out by trying to find the last remaining stones, we agreed to keep in contact."

"yeh, so what"

"Well, I lost contact with them last month."

"What."

"I'm really sorry, Caleb. I do have the last recording they sent me though."

"Play it." Caleb demanded quietly. Henry reached for a remote on a nearby desk and pressed a button. An recording flashed up on one of the computer monitors. There was a couple in the recording, around there late thirties, early forties. They were in some sort of jungle and had set up a camp that could be seen I. The background.

"Henry." said the man. "We've found something." A faint noise could be heard in the background, like footsteps, lots of them.

"We don't have much time." the woman said, "But we feel it's important."

Suddenly, there was a massive roar as a massive tree fell onto the floor with a shudder. With that, the two people stood up, knocking the camera over in the process. The camera was now on its side and they could see the couples feet as the ran. There was another loud roar, followed by screams of terror. A bag had fallen onto the floor, in front of the camera and something rolled out. It looked similar to the stones the Rangers had just taken. There was no engraving on this stone, so they assumed it was on the other side of the stone. A big square leg suddenly appeared behind the bag. It had a single blade coming out from the the lower leg. The group heard one final roar before the monitor turned static.

"That's the last time I saw your parents. Caleb." Caleb was looking down at the floor, a single tear tear rolled down his face and dropped onto one of his clenched fists. He looked up.

"We're going to stop them. Before anyone suffers." He looked up to the ceiling and roared "You hear that demons. The Power Rangers are coming for you."

End


	2. Episode 2 Fight for your Life

Power Rangers Beast Patrol Episode 2 Fight For Your Life The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Tristan wondered out of the school gates deep in thought. He was still pondering over yesterday. Were they telling the truth about being a Ranger. Or was it just a cruel trick. He reached into his pocket and pulled the stone. He just stood there for a while, letting the hordes of school children float past him, and thought. On one hand, these people were the only people to show remorse and kindness to him, inviting him to be there friend. On the other hand, he had only just met them and didn't know anything about them, didn't know if they could be trusted. He clenched the stone in his hand. He had made up his mind. Meanwhile, at the same time, the four new rangers had just left the school and were walking towards a bright yellow VW Beatle "So, what do you think of the new ride?" asked Caleb. "It's..." Ashley searched for the right word. "It's a bit on the bright side." Scarlett answered "Coming from the Pink Ranger." Suddenly their morphers beeped, so the rangers got into the car and answered them. The stone face shimmered and then displayed a holographic projections of Henry. "Rangers, I need you to drop by the lab. I need to go over a few things with you." "I'll start the engine." Caleb said, reaching for the key. "No need. I can teleport you." He said. Just then, a bright light came from each of the stone, each the same colour as the animal outline. The lights surrounded the rangers and next thing they knew there were in the lab. "How'd you like it?" "Pretty cool." Declan replied "Wish you told me before I spent all that money on a car." "Sorry. Anyway, there's something I forgot to tell you." Henry said, as he started up a computer program. When it had loaded, it displayed a 3D image of the globe. "This is a program I designed myself. It will let you see where the demons attack. It's also connected to your morphers, so you can access it anytime, day or night." Suddenly, the program started make a high pitched drill and flashed red. It zoomed in on a map of Fairmill. Henry rushed over and looked at the monitor. "Quick, there attacking the school. Use the teleporter and go." The rangers did as they were told, and arrived just outside. They rushed in to find an army of identical foot-soldiers. They had light brown skin with black dots and were hunched over. They were all wearing a single loin cloth covering there hips. There legs were long and thin, ending in a foot that had three sharp, pointed toes each. The hands were fat and stubby, and four small claws that replaced the fingers, three were the middle, ring and index fingers should have been, one of them acting as a possible thumb. Some were holding clubs and others were unarmed. The top left part of there face was covered by some sort of metal plating, while the rest was uncovered. They all had one visible eye on the right of there face, and presumably there was another, covered by the metal plating. They had a small, almost human mouth, save from the two large fangs coming out and pointing downwards. "What are those things?" asked Ashley "I don't know, but there about to become bird feed." With that, Scarlett threw her right arm, the one with the morpher on it, across her body and brung it back, forming a fist and placing next to her hip. "Stone of the Ancient Falcon, lend me your power!" she screeched as she thrust her up, showing the stone to the creatures. As soon as she had done that, a pink holographic image of a falcon shot out from the stone and flew towards the creatures, destroying some in the process. The falcon reared up, displaying it's underbelly, and was pulled back towards Scarlett. When it came closer, it passed through Scarlett and transformed into a bright pink suit with two thin white stripes going across the top and bottom of her torso. The head of the falcon solidified last, forming a pink helmet with a black visor, the whole helmet looking like a falcon. "Wooh. Sweet make-over" "Don't forget us." Caleb reminded her. "Ready guys?" "Ready" the other two replied. Caleb, Ashley and Declan all did what Scarlett did a moment earlier. "Stone of the Ancient Ram, lend me your power!" Declan bellowed. Similar to Scarlett's Stone, his stone released a hologram of a green bull that charged at the creatures. The bull then lifted itself onto its hind-legs and puffed hot, green steam from its nostrils. It was then yanked back and passed over Declan, converting into a green suit, with a helmet modelled after a bull. "Stone of the Ancient Dolphin, lend me your power!" Ashley cried. Instantly, a dolphin swam out of the stone, torpedoing some of the monsters and destroying them. It balanced on its tail before being tugged back and merging with Ashley, covering her in a light blue suit complete with a dolphin like helmet. "Stone of the Ancient Cheetah, lend me your power!" Caleb howled. His stone then freed a holographic image of a yellow cheetah that sped towards the enemy. It then raised itself Up on its back legs. It was then dragged back to Caleb before combining with him, changing itself into a yellow suit, with a helmet that looked like a Cheetah. "Nice." Declan said, admiring his new suit. On his hip he noticed a holster with a gun in it. He pulled it out and looked it over. It was green and the barrel resembled a ram's neck and head. "Hey guys, we've got guns." "We then let's use them." Caleb said as he pulled the gun from his holster and fired three yellow laser, hitting three of the monsters. Caleb ran into the horde of creatures and began firing. "The boy really needs to learn self-control." muttered Scarlett. She unholstered her gun, resting the barrel in her hand, accidentally pushing it up and releasing a blade from inside the barrel. Realising it was a sword she ran into the horde, closely followed by Ashley and Declan. Scarlett ran towards two of the creatures, slashing one in the leg and bringing it to its knees. She jumped off its shoulders into the air, kicking at the other one, sending it flying and simultaneously using her sword to strike at a third one coming at her. When she landed she noticed the two creatures were disintegrating into piles of sand. She turned round just in time to see the first creature, the one she jumped off, raise its claw up, slashing her in the torso, sending her spinning in a parade of sparks that flew of her suit. She landed on her stomach but quickly rolled over, changing her sword to blaster mode and firing a single shot to the creatures head, disintegrating it. Declan found himself surrounded by a group of the monsters, all of whom were advancing towards him slowly. One ran in to attack him with a club, but the green ranger managed to block it with his sword and at the same time, kicked his leg out, tripping the monster up. Seeing this, all the other creatures charged him angrily. Declan managed to grab the arms of the creature he tripped up and swing him around in a circle, hitting some of the others and turning them into sand. He finale let go of the creature, sending it bowling into a pack of the other creatures. He turned round to notice six creatures running at him. He was to late as all of them piled onto him. A few seconds later, the pile of creatures started to move, and Declan jumped up, sending all of the creatures in different directions. Ashley had managed to get caught by two of the creatures, holding each of her arms As she struggled. A third one was standing a few yards away from her and fired its claws at her. She jumped up, pulling her knees into her chest as the claws stuck the two creatures that had been holding her and turning them into sand. If she had moved a second later the claws would have struck her. She landed on her feet and ran at the one who fired at her. The dropped kicked the creature, landing on her hands and instantly jumping off again, doing a backflip over a creature behind her. When she landed the creature swung round with its club. She caught the club, and using it as a bar she swung under it. She kicked up with her feet, catching the creature under its chin and sending it flying, before it disintegrated into a pile of sand. Caleb charged into a group of the creatures, bringing his blaster out and shooting three of them down straight away. He flew threw the air, kicking one of the monsters in the chest and kicked of him, a shooting at another one behind it. He sped forward, changing his blaster to sword mode. He slid under a third creature, and slicing it from underneath. He dogged and punched another few creatures, before being trapped by a group of the monsters. He turned his sword back to a blaster and spun on his foot , firing his blaster at the same time, creating a circle of beams, hitting the creatures one by one. "No!" Serem screamed in disapproval. He was watching the fight from an entrance of a circle tomb against a wall. "What is happening." Serem was tall and slender. He had dark, murky yellow skin. His arms were skinny and ended in a hand with four long, sharp fingers and a thumb that acted as claws. His left shoulder had a plated shoulder pad with a spike coming out of it. His hips had two spikes coming out of the sides. His legs were slender and he had three toes on his feet, and a claw at the back of each foot. There was a sword kept in a sword holder on his back. His face was very human, with two small eyes and a mouth filled with sharp, pointed fangs. He was wearing a helmet that had two spikes coming out the side and one at the top. "Maybe I should I go down and do it myself." a deep voice said from behind him. This was Muskolo. He was a huge monster, whose skin was rough and dark brown in colour. It resembled a giant shell. His arms were as big as tree trunks and his hands were thick and tough. He had short, stumpy legs with flat feet, without any toes or claws. His head featured two big round eyes and a huge mouth with flat teeth. Two spikes were protruding from the sides of his skull. "You don't have too Muskolo. We have access to a whole army of demons that will do our bidding." came a voice from beside him. He had a white face, with tentacles hanging down to his small, weak chest. He had small limbs, and was wearing a cape that came down to his waist. "Speaking of these demons Utark, why have you not made any yet?" asked Serem angrily, turning round to face him. "Patience my brother. I wanted to see if the sand demons could handle these teenagers." "Clearly they are not regular teenagers." Muskolo added to the conversation. "Something looks familiar about them." "You fool!" Utark exclaimed. "They have the stones. Their suits are the same colour and designed after four of the ancient beasts." "What!" Serem screamed. "If that is the case then we must destroy them. They threaten our mission to release our father. We must take the stones from them, what ever it takes." "But the sand demons are no match for them." Utark pointed out. "Then you must make a demon. One strong enough to destroy the power rangers." The Rangers had returned to the lab and they had de-morphed. "What were those things Henry?" "I've managed to do some research while you were fighting and found out they are Sand Demons, the foot-soldiers of Rakaska. They make up the bulk of the army and are the weakest demons. However, they're often used by stronger demons as a small attack force, so make don't expect future fights will be as easy as that one." "So how are we going to do that. I mean, we can't exactly face them unarmed, it took the blaster thingys to take down the weakest demons so how are we meant to face the big bad?" Scarlett asked. "What were those blasters anyway?" "I think I know." Ashley gloated. "They must be some sort of gift. You know, from the Ancient Beasts." "That's exactly what it is Ashley." Henry assured. "The ancient warriors from 7,000 years ago also had something like you did. There's also records of more individual weapons, unique to the warriors. And also a big massive weapon, one for bigger enemies." "So why you waiting. Can't you just whip up a batch of premium weapons?" Declan asked. "Declan. The man's a geologist, not Tony Stark." Scarlett scolded. "It's not as simple as that. First off, regular weapon making takes days, maybe even weeks. Then you've got to make the big massive weapon That could take at least a few months. And that's not even close to the power the warriors had eons ago." "So what your saying is that we've got to wait until the Beasts decide to give us more weapons." Ashley explained. "Exactly. Unfortunately I've got no idea when that will be, but from what I've read the warriors got there's soon after they got the power, so hopefully it will be relatively soon." Suddenly one of the computers turned on and started flashing red. "Looks like we're going have to survive without them a little long." joked Scarlett. "There's an attack downtown. Get down there and make sure no one gets hurt." Henry ordered. Downtown, more Sand Demons where attacking people and running into buildings. People were running and screaming in panic as the demons terrorised the them. "Ok guys. Just like before." Caleb said, as the all pulled their arms across their body, back again and thrust the arms upwards. "Stones of the Ancient Beasts, lend us your power!" They all cried as the beasts flew out of their stones, were pulled back and coated the Rangers on their suits. Suddenly coloured beams shot out from the eyes on the ranger's suits. The beams floated in the air, before solidify and changing shape. They took the form of five different weapons. Scarlett's was a pair of pink tonfas, blades that ran under the users forearms, that were modelled after a pair of falcon wings. Declan's was a green hammer that looked similar to a ram's head. Ashley was given a blue trident, with what looked like a dolphin tail at the blunt end and fins for the pointed end. Caleb had a pair of yellow nunchucks, the chains connecting the two parts looking like cheetah tails and the weapon parts looking like cheetah heads. "These must be the weapons Henry was talking about." Ashley claimed. "Not to shabby." Caleb joked "Let's test them out!" Declan said, as he ran in to attack the Sand Demons. He jumped up and slammed his hammer down onto the ground, causing a mini earthquake. He locked weapons another one, before knocking the club out of the demons hand and chopping him in the side. "We defeated them once,me can do it again." Ashley claimed, as she pole vaulted over a Sand Demon and spearing another one with her trident. She threw her trident at another one, and used it as a spring board, kicking another demon and turning him into sand Scarlett ducked her head and ran forward, dogging blows from the creatures. She used her tonfas to block a blow from a club. She pushed the Sand Demon back, kicked of it and flew through the air, land on another one's shoulders. She jump off, just as third one came running at her, only for the two demons collided and turned to sand. Caleb threw his nunchucks as the chains extended, and managed to catch two of the demons by the legs. He yanked the chains, pulling the two creatures towards him, before he span round and sent them crashing into a wall. A third one came running at him with a club, but he managed to duck and hit it on the side of the head with one of the nunchucks. "Hah, that wasn't so hard." Caleb cheered as the Rangers regrouped. "They were just the warm up." said a sinister and deathly voice. The Rangers turned to see a hooded figure. His dark cloak shrouded his face in shadows and dropped over his legs. All that were visible of the figure were two hands. One was a dark yellow, with a giant red claw coming out of his wrist. The right hand was a boney p, skeletal hand and was gripping a scythe. "I'm guessing your one of Serem's monsters." jeered Caleb. "You can call me Reaper." the monster bellowed. "We'll call you target practice." Declan jibbed. "Come on guys." All four Rangers drew their blasters and started firing as they ran towards Reaper. The shot hit right on target, but Reaper didn't even flinch. "My turn." he sneered. He gripped his scythe in both hands and held it length ways across his body. "DARK SPECTRE STRIKE!" He screamed as he brought the Scythe across his body, creating a long, dark beam of light that hit the rangers. Sparks flew from there suits as all four of them were sent sprawling across the ground . "How is he so powerful?" Scarlett asked, to no one in particular. "I don't know." Caleb replied as he winced and stood up. "But we're going to stop him." He claimed as he drew his nunchucks. Reaper was walking slowly towards the group as Caleb ran and went to meet him in the middle. "Caleb wait!" Ashley shouted at him, but it was too late. Reaper was generating a orb of dark energy at the tip of his scythe and fired it at Caleb. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying back to the other rangers. "You four aren't strong enough to beat, so why bother getting up." Reaper smirked. "Maybe so, but what about me." A familiar voice came from the roofs of one of the shops. Standing on the edge was a boy wearing a red tank top with short, light brown hair. "TRISTAN!" All four rangers exclaimed. "And who are meant to be?" asked Reaper, in his sinister voice. Tristan held up his right arm, revealing the morpher and red tiger stone Henry gave to him. "I'm the red ranger." He answered. He pulled his arm across his body and back again. "Stone of the Ancient Tiger, lend me your power!" He cried as he thrusted his arm upwards. A holographic image of a red tiger leaped out of the stone and attacked Reaper, before being drawn back by the stone and over Tristan. A red suit formed around Tristan, with red and white boots and gloves. He had a belt a a buckle. The buckle had an image of a tiger, flanked by a dolphin and a cheetah, and a falcon and ram above it. He was also wearing a helmet that looked like a tiger's head. "Red, blue or yellow. I don't care what colour you are, I'm still more powerful than all of you." Reaper threatened. "Oh really." Tristan said confidently. As if on cue, a red beam shot from the Tigers eyes on his helmet. The beam solidified and transformed into a pair of small and light sparring gloves. They each had three claws coming of of the knuckles and seemed to be fashioned after a tigers paw. "Sweet accessories!" Tristan claimed as he put the gloves on. "DARK SPECTRE STRIKE!" Reaper called. Tristan had almost forgotten about him and dogged the beam in the nick of time. He jumped of the roof of the building and flew through the air. He kicked out and hit Reaper in the chest and sent him stumbling a few yards back. "You'll pay for that." He cried as he rushed over and lifted his scythe. The red ranger managed to block the shot with his tiger claws. "Anytime now guys!" Tristan shouted as he tried to fend of Reaper. The other rangers stood up and pulled their blasters out, shooting Reaper, forcing him to drop his scythe. Before he could do anything, Tristan slashed him with his claws, send flying. He hit the ground hard, which caused his hood to fall from his head. Now that his hood was of the rangers could see his face clearly. Most of his face was covered in dark, grimy yellow skin and had a downward facing horn coming out of his left cheek. However, in some parts of his face, the skin had been worn away, revealing white bones. The whole area around his right eye had been taken away, leaving a skull with an eyeball in it, with all the fleshy innards visible. Reaper angrily felt his hood and realised it had been blown off. "Look at me!" he cried "You'll pay!" He brought his left hand up and fired his red claw. Tristan quickly changed his blaster to sword mode and deflected the claw. The other ranger joined up with him as Reaper grew back his claw, even longer than before. He charged at the rangers, but Caleb was able to block the attack with his sword. "Declan. Use your hammer!" Tristan cried. Declan ran and hit Reaper, sending him flying upwards. "Now Caleb. Grab him with your nunchucks." Caleb did as he was told, hooking one of his chucks around Reapers foot and yanked him back down to the ground. "Ashley, trap him with your trident." Ashley Stuck her trident in the ground, leaving Reaper stuck. "Scarlett, grab his arm." Scarlett did as she was instructed and picked up his right arm, while Tristan took his other one. They both ran forward, pull Reaper along with them, Ashley's trident popping out of the ground. Tristan and Scarlett stopped running, but swung Reaper forward and letting go, sending him crashing into a wall. The other three joined up with them. "Guys, I have an idea. What if we combine our weapons." "That could work." assured Ashley. "Let's do it." With that, Declan held his hammer up. Ashley placed her trident on top, while Caleb positioned his nunchucks on the outer spikes of the trident. Tristan joined his claws to the round circle ends of Declan's hammer. Finally Scarlett joined her tonfas to the underside of the hammer handle, forming the trigger. Scarlett and Declan held the weapon at the front, using Tristan claws. Ashley and Caleb held it in the middle, by her trident. Tristan held it by himself at the trigger, ready to fire it. "BEAST BAZOOKA!" All five rangers shouted. "Ready!" Scarlett and Declan shouted. "Aim!" Ashley and Caleb cried. "Fire." Tristan roared. He pulled the trigger and five coloured animals came stampeding out of the ram's mouth. All five hit Reaper as he lifted his arms up to shield his already damaged face, but to no avail. He was disintegrated to sand in mere seconds. "No! How can this be!" Serem bellowed with anger. "He was meant to destroy the rangers." He turned to Utark. "You said he was powerful enough to do!" he roared at him. "Calm down Serem. He's down but not out." Utark stepped up to the viewing tomb and stretched out his hand. Suddenly , lightning bolts shoot out of his fingertips, through the viewing portal and struck the pile of sand that used to be Reaper. As the rangers celebrated, a lightning bolt came out of the sky and hit Reapers remains. "What's going on?" Ashley asked as she turned round in surprise. The sand had become to rise up in a tornado. It began to reform back into Reaper. Only this time, when the sand had fully reformed he was giant sized. He towered over buildings, and even his toes were bigger than the rangers. "Oh, it's good to be back." He bellowed in a deep, low voice. "What we going to do now?" asked Declan. "Let's try the bazooka again." suggested Ashley. The rangers once again formed the Beast Bazooka and aimed it at the now gargantuan Reaper. "Fire." Tristan shouted as he pulled the trigger. The herd stampeded out of the ram's mouth for a second time, only to evaporate as it hit Reaper. "That tickles." He chuckled as he lifted his massive foot up to squash the rangers. "Ahh, Henry." Tristan spoke to him over the intercom. "Does your research tell you anything about giant monsters." "No." he replied. "But something has come up." "What, we need all the help we can get here." "7,000 years ago the warriors had giant beasts that they used when the fighting got to much. Maybe if you shout for them, they'll help." "Ok, here goes nothing." All five of them stretched their right arm up. "Ancient Beast, come forth!" They all cried together. For a second nothing happened. Suddenly something came swooping out of the sky. It was a giant pink falcon. It soared through the sky, circling Reaper. The rangers turned when they herd a thundering sound coming from the ground. A massive green ram, just a little bigger than falcon, came charging at them, and they managed to dive out of they way in time. A huge lake had magically formed a few feet away from the rangers and our jumped a huge blue dolphin. They herd a roar as a giant cheetah, yellow in colour, came speeding towards them, leaping over buildings. A red tiger suddenly burst through from nowhere and landed on top of one of the bigger buildings. All of them ganged up on Reaper, but he was still bigger than all of them. "These are the Ancient Beast Zords." Henry's voice came over the intercom. "Go take them for a test drive." "How?" Caleb asked. "Jump." He replied. The rangers looked at each other, and shrugged. They all ran at there respective beast and jumped. Suddenly they were sucked into the animals and they were standing in a dark, bare room. The floor of the room matched the colour of the animal and the ranger's colour. There was a small podium at the front of each room with a hole in it the shape and size of the stones. "What just happened?" Declan asked realising there was a built-in intercom. "I think we're inside the Ancient Beasts." Ashley replied. "And I think we're meant to put the stones in the podium." All five Rangers walked up to their podiums and placed their stones in the holes. With a flash, the lights came up in the rooms and screens appeared in front of the podium. "Guys." They heard Henry's voice over the intercom. "Now that you've put the stones in their place, you are mentally linked to your beasts." "Cool." grinned Caleb from inside the Cheetah Zord. "Um, you haven't forgotten about the giant monster rampaging through town, have you." Scarlett said. They all looked up to see Reaper swinging his scythe and stomping through town. Declan charged him with the Ram Zord, knocking him down. The Falcon Zord spread its wings and sharp fired feathers at him as he stood up. The Dolphin Zord jumped up and slashed him with its metallic tail. The Cheetah Zord bit at his ankle, clearing the way for the Tiger Zord to leap up and strike at him with its claws. Reaper stumbled back, flattening some trees in the process. "It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me." He gloated. "DARK SPECTRE SLASH!" He shouted as he swung his scythe, sending the Zords scattering. "He's still to powerful." Declan said has he got up, along with his Zord. "Hang on!" Ashley jumped up. "You know how we had to combine our weapons to finish him off when he was smaller. Why don't we try combine our Zords." "That's not a bad idea. Henry, is there anything about the Zords combining." "Yes, it's actually how the warriors mainly used them." "Alright let's try it." "Ancient Beast Zords, Combine!" They all shouted as they touched their stones. Suddenly the Ram Zord raced forward and stood up on its hind legs and raised its front ones, bending them at the elbows. The Ram Zord had formed the legs of the Megazord. The Tiger Zord leaped up and folded its legs behind itself, stretching its arms out sideways. It lowered itself perfectly into the space between the Ram's arms, forming the main body. Its head dropped down, acting as a chest plate. The Dolphin and Cheetah Zords' tails separated from the main body as they fitted underneath the Tiger's outstretched arms. They opened their mouths and two hands popped out as the formed the arms of the Megazord. Finally, the Falcon Zord's legs folded into its chest and it opened its claws, gripping the back of the Tiger's legs. It opened its wings for the Megazord to use. It head lifted rested on the Tigers neck, opening up its beak, revealing a face, creating the head. The Cheetah and Dolphin tail joined together, creating a sword. "PRIME BEAST MEGAZORD!" The rangers shouted, as the Zords finished combining, causing an explosion behind it. "Come on, let's take care of Reaper once and for all." Tristan encouraged the rest. "The bigger they are they harder they fall." Reaper bellowed as he ran towards them, scythe raised. "I've had enough of this guy." Caleb said. The Cheetah reached up, grabbing the scythe. "Dolphin Dive!" Ashley yelled, making the dolphin punch him in the chest. "Ram Charge!" Declan cried, kicking out with the Ram Zord. "Tiger Roar!" Tristan shouted, the Tiger mouth opened, shooting a blast, hitting Reaper in the stomach. "BEAST STAMPEDE!" The five rangers shouted together, holographic images of the Zords appearing, blasting towards Reaper and hitting him, utterly destroying him in a massive explosion. The Megazord turned round, facing away from the explosion. END 


	3. Episode 3 Team Spirit

Power Rangers Beast Patrol

Episode 3 Team Spirit

"NO!" Serem screeched, unsheathing his sword and cutting down a statue in anger. "How could Reaper lose to a bunch of teenagers."

He was standing in his castle, that had materialised in the jungle, some of the rocks staying were they were and materialising in the castle

"Let me take 'em on Serem, please please please." Moskolo pleaded.

"No, save your strengths brother. Why fight, when Utark can find fighters for us."

"I can't find one now. The machine needs time to recharge." Utark replied.

"You'll find one when I say you'll find you!" Serem stopped over to him and lifted him up by his neck, Utark's feet dangling a foot and a half off the ground. The tentacles on his face came to life, sticking to Serem's face and giving him a mild electric shock. Serem dropped him, clutching his face in agony and dropping to his knees.

"As much as I want to destroy the power rangers, my machine doesn't work twice in a row. It needs a few days to cool down and recharge."

"You'll pay for that!" Serem said, as he stood up and drew his sword. He raised it above his head, intending to slice it into Utark ghost white scalp. Just before he brought it down though, Muskolo grabbed it and yanked him away, sending Serem tumbling into a nearby tree.

"That's enough!" He thundered. "If we want to destroy the power rangers, then you've got to stop destroying yourselves." Not wanting to go toe to toe with Muskolo, both of them stopped fighting.

"Tristan. Glad to see your back." Henry greeted him as he and the other rangers walked through the door.

"Hey Mr J. This place is amazing by the way." He replied

"Thanks. I designed it myself."

"Listen guys. I'm really sorry for being such a jerk the other day. I don't expect you to forgive me, or like me. I just hope that you'll let me on the team."

"Sure thing." Declan said, patting him on the back.

"Really."

"Yeh, we need all the help we can get." Ashley said cheerfully.

"And just for the record, we totally forgive you." Scarlett chipped in.

"Now that's sorted, I'd like to show you something else." Henry spoke up, getting the rangers attention. He pressed a button on the wall, and a panel slide back to reveal a bare, round room."this is your dojo."

The next day, the rangers were called in for training. "Now, I've watched you fight before." Henry said from the viewing chamber at the top of the room. "You seem able to handle yourself just fine. But being a power ranger means you can also work as a team, not just by yourself. That's why I called you." He spun a dial on the dashboard and fifty or so robots rose out of the ground. "Defeat these robots, as a team." Suddenly the army of robots charged the team.

"Rea..." Caleb began to say

"...Ready guys." Tristan interrupted.

"Ready." The other three rangers replied. They crossed their arms across their bodies and back, thrusting the arm up. "Stones of the Ancient Beast, lend us your power!" The Ancient Beasts stampeded out of the stones and were pulled back, turning into the rangers suits. All five rangers ran in to meet the robots.

"Everyone, spread out." Tristan ordered.

"Who made you the leader?" Caleb asked angrily.

"Nobody. It was just a suggestion."

"Well stop acting like..."

"Caleb look out!" Tristan shouted. Caleb looked up, just managing to avoid a robot with a buzz saw for a hand.

"Look, let's just talk about this later ok." Tristan said.

"No lets talk about it now." Caleb said angrily, running towards him, slicing a few robots in half in the process. "You throw a huge temper, accuse us of being mean and storm out and you come back, and start to take over.

"I told you already, I'm not trying to take over."

"Oh yeh, then why do you keep barking orders."

"Guys duck!" Scarlett shouted. The boys looked round, only to get blasted by a red beam, sending flying, hitting the wall of the dojo and unmorphing.

Utark walked into a room with Serem. In the room was a large table, sitting on which was a large machine with a variety of buttons, levers and dials. "Is it ready?" Serem asked. Utark nodded. "Then get it done." Utark walked over to the machine and started fiddling with the machine. When he was finished, the machine created let out a dark, black beam of light, creating a swirling portal on the wall. Through the portal stepped a demon with green-blue skin. He was wearing a long, flowing cape that came down to his knees. His fingernails were long and thin, and could be extended to use as whips."Ah, perfect." Serem soothed.

They other three rangers rushed over, ripping off their helmets as Henry ran down from the viewing chamber.

"Are you guys ok?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"Yeh, no thanks to him." Caleb said scornfully, trying to stand up with a helping hand from Declan.

"ME!"

"Yeh you. Your acting like your the leader, bossing everyone about. If anyone should be the leader its me."

"Listen to yourself. Both of you !" Henry said, angrily.

"He started it!" They said together, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it. Neither of you are fit to be the leader. This is what I mean about teamwork." Suddenly the alarm went of in the dojo and the lab.

"Trouble." Ashley claimed.

"In the warehouse. Get down there now." Henry ordered. "I'll speak to you two later." He said sternly to Tristan and Caleb.

The rangers materialised at the front of the warehouse. In front of them were rows upon rows of shelves stacked with cardboard boxes. "Declan and Scarlett..." Tristan started to say.

"They're you go again, bossing people around." Caleb said angrily.

"Guys this is not the time." Scarlett signed. "Declan, you and Tristan go that way." She said, pointing to the left hand side of the warehouse. "Caleb and Ashley, you go to the right. I'll go down middle." The rangers split into their groups.

Tristan and Declan creeped round to left, turning slowly, looking down all the isles. "So, what's this whole business about you leader?" Declan asked quietly, so as not to alert anyone of their presence.

"Why does everyone say that. I don't want to be the leader."

"But your good at it. Without you, we couldn't have defeated Reaper."

"Why can't you just get Caleb to do it, he actually wants to do, and he's the best fighter."

"Yes, but he's not good at it. Just because he's the best fighter, doesn't mean he's the best leader." Suddenly, there was a thud as one of the boxes fell of a shelf. Tristan put his finger to his lips, signalling Declan to be quite. They creeped round the shelf, to see a green-blue skinned demon.

"Hello rangers." He said quickly. "Only two, what a disappointment."

"Let's prove him wrong Tristan."

"Agreed." They pulled up their sleeves, and threw their arm over their bodies. "Stones of the Ancient Beasts, lend us your power!" The cried as they pumped their arm, revealing the stones to the demon. The ram and tiger beasts shot out of the stones, looking to trample the demon. Unexpectedly, the demon swished the cape he was wearing and disappeared. As the the ranger's suits appeared over them, they looked around. "Where'd he go?" asked Tristan.

"Look behind you." The two rangers turned around, only to get jabbed in the stomach by the demon, sending sprawling to the ground. He swished his cape again, disappearing.

"Where is he now." Declan said, drawing his hammer, while Tristan held his claws. Suddenly they herd a noise from above. They looked up as the demon fell out of the sky, landing on Tristan, pinning him to the floor.

"No one can catch Evade!" The demon screamed.

"Get off of him!" The green ranger cried, rushing towards him, raising his hammer. Evade disappeared again. Declan was unable to stop in time, tripping over the red ranger.

On the other side of the warehouse, Caleb and Ashley were talking. "Can I ask you something Caleb."

"Sure."

"Why don't you like Tristan? A couple of days ago you wanted him to join the team."

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't think he should be the leader. He's acting like he owns the place, you know what I mean. It's great that he's on the team, but he disappeared, and now that he's back he's started bossing the team around just cause he's the red ranger."

"I don't think he's trying to boss people around, I think he's just trying to help."

"I hate to break up this heart to heart talk..." They heard a voice say. They turned round to see Evade standing behind them. "...But I've got to take care of some business."

"What makes you think you've got what it takes." Ashley threatened.

"I've already taken out two of your friends. Red and Green. I hope you provide more of a challenge than they did."

"Tristan and Declan. You'll pay for that. Ready Ashley?"

"Ready."

"Stones of the Ancient Beasts, lend us your power." They shouted. They thrusted their arms up, showing their stones off as the dolphin and cheetah charged at Evade, before he used his claws to grab hold of a shelf and dodge them. As the suits materialised over the rangers, Evade began to chuckle.

"That simple trick won't work on me." He shot his claws out and wrapped them round Ashley, chucking into the shelf opposite. Caleb ran and jumped up, drawing his Beast Sabre. Evade was too quick, as he extended his claws, hitting Caleb. He fell back, landing on the ground hard.

"Your no match for me." Evade boasted, springing down from the shelf and landing on Caleb. He hovered his claws just above his neck. "I beg to differ." Caleb cried, firing his blaster from inside his holster. Evade stumbled back as the yellow ranger jumped up.

"You didn't forget about me did you." Ashley cried. She lunged out with her trident. Evade was thrown back, sparks flying of him, as he was hurled into the wall. Ashley launched her trident, trapping Evade between it and the wall.

"We've got you now." Caleb taunted.

"Oh really." Evade smirked. He swished his cape and vanished, leaving the trident stuck in the wall.

"What the. Where did he go?"

Scarlett was creeping along the aisle, when Evade appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, my pretty!" He screeched, as he shoot out his claws, wrapping them around her. Scarlett tried to morph, but Evade was to fast. She was thrown across the aisle, knocking down some cardboard boxes. Evade teleported to her, gripping her tight in his claws.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. The other four rangers heard her shouts for help, and ran as fast as they could. Tristan and Declan appeared at the front of the aisle, there Beast Swords drawn while Caleb and Ashley did the same at the end of the aisle.

"Put her down!" Caleb roared, preparing to charge.

"Caleb wait. We've seen this before. We can't keep doing the same thing."

"Oh, will you just shut up for once." Caleb snapped, as he rushed in to save Scarlett. He jumped up, raising his sword above his head.

"Caleb. NO!" But it was to late. As Caleb ran at Evade, he laughed menacingly.

"Bi Bye for now rangers." he said. Still keeping a hold of Scarlett, he waved his cape, disappearing into thin air.

"No!" Declan cried, running to where his sister once stood. "See what you've done!" He roared at Caleb angrily, who had landed back on the ground. "This is all your fault."

"Declan take it easy." Ashley soothed, trying to calm him down.

"He does have a point though." Tristan said, sternly. "If you ha just listened to me..." directing this at Caleb. "...then maybe Scarlett would still be here."

"Well at least I tried, instead of just standing there!"

"SHUUT UUP!" Declan growled. "In case you haven't noticed, Scarlett's been taken captured by one of Serem's rat-faced monsters and been taken God knows where. Now unless you two want to fight me, your going to find a way to work together so we can rescue her. Do you understand."

"Yes." Caleb and Tristan said, lowering their heads in shame. Even Ashley felt a bit ashamed.

Back in the lab, Henry had taken Caleb and Tristan away from the others, so as not to embarrass them. "What were you thinking! How could you let Scarlett be kidnapped. Thanks to you two we've already lost a ranger. You need to work together."

"That's what I've been saying." Tristan excused himself.

"All you've been doing is bossing people about. Why should he get to be leader? I've been training in martial arts for six years, what has he done?"

"I've already told you, I don't want to be the leader."

"Enough. Tristan, your the best man for the job and you know it. Weather you want to be leader or not is kinda irrelevant. Scarlett's in danger, and so will a lot of other people be if we don't stop the three generals. Caleb, you are a great fighter, one of the best. But that doesn't make you a good leader. Leading a team is so much more than being able to handle yourself in a fight. Now, I've got to see if I can find Scarlett, but you two stay here and start talking." Henry strode back over to the main part of the lab.

"He's right you know." Caleb said, sitting on a nearby bench.

"About what?"

"About you being the better leader. To tell you the truth, I just got a bit jealous."

"You jealous of me."

"Yeh. Everybody listens to you. Nobody ever takes me seriously. I'm just one big joke."

"Of course you are. That's why people like you. That's why I like you. You just know what to say at the right time."

"Most of time." Caleb jibbed. Tristan smirked.

"See, that's what I mean. I wish I could be as funny as you."

"Thanks." Just then, Ashley came running through

T"Don't want to break up your heart to heart, but we've got some work to do." She informed them. They ran back to the main room of the lab, where Henry and Declan where waiting.

"I've found Scarlett. She's in Woodwell forest."

"Right." Tristan nodded. He glanced at Caleb. "Go for it." Caleb smiled back.

"Ready guys." The red ranger shouted shouted.

"Ready." The three other rangers shouted. All four threw their arms across and back, taking a pause.

"Stones of the Ancient Beasts, lend us your power!" They all shouted, extending their arm upwards, realising the Ancient Tiger, Cheetah, Dolphin and Ram. After they morphed, the rangers were engulfed by coloured light, as they were teleported to Woodwell forest.

They appeared in a clearing, leaf scattered around the forest floor, rustling beneath the feet of the rangers. Sitting on a log across the clearing, was Evade. He had his back to them his mind on something else, his cape on the floor next to him. Scarlett was tided to a nearby tree, with what looked like part of Evade's claws. Ashley shifted her foot slightly, crunching a leaf in the process. Evade shot up at the sudden noise and turned round in anger.

"Perfect, my plan worked." He smirked.

"What now, fearless leader?" Caleb asked.

"Ashley, Declan. Help Scarlett. Caleb and I will take tall dark and ugly." Declan and Ashley split of, running towards the tree. Evade turned to chase after them, only to have one of the yellow ranger's nunchucks twist around his arm, yanking it upwards.

"Let go!" he roared, trying to break free. Before he could, Tristan ran towards him, launching an uppercut to his underarm. Screaming in agony, the monster dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile, Declan drew his Beast Sword, cutting the claws that bound Scarlett to a nearby tree, Ashley catching her as she fell. "You ok."

"Yeh I'm fine thanks." Scarlett replied.

"Right then." Declan chirped. "Let's go kick some monster but."

"You'll pay for that!" Evade screamed, still kneeling on the ground.

"Yeh, I would turn round if I were you." Caleb advised jokily. Evade turned his head just in time to be roundhouse kicked in the face by Scarlett, sending him rolling across the forest floor.

"That's for kidnapping me, you little rat."

He stood up and charged at the rangers angrily, throwing his claws out. They all brought out their Beast Swords and sliced through the claws with ease.

"My claws, my beautiful claws." Evade wept. Tristan, Caleb and Scarlett all changed there sword's mode and blasted Evade with a rain of red, yellow and pink lights.

"Hey, Dec mind giving me a leg up." Ashley said. Dec nodded in agreement as the blue ranger ran at his open palms. She jumped, landing one foot on his hands. The green ranger catapulted Ash up, over his head. She brought her sword level with her as she landed in front of Evade, sending sparks flying, as he clutched his stomach and stumbled back. Tristan and Caleb ran out to meet him, punching him in the chest, driving into a tree.

"Let's finish this." Tristan shouted. Dec lay his Ram Hammer sideways in the air, while Ash placed her Dolphin Trident on-top of his hammer. Caleb attached his Cheetah Chucks to the pointed ends of the trident, before Tristan connected his Tiger Claws to the two blunt ends of Dec's hammer. Finally, Scarlett fixed her Falcon Tonfas to the underside of the hammer, forming the Beast Bazooka. Scarlett and Dec then inserted their hands into the Tiger Claws to support the front of the Bazooka. Ash and Caleb gripped the edges of the trident to support the back of the Bazooka. Tristan held both triggers tightly. As he was the leader now, he was the one to fire it.

"Ready!" Scarlett and Dec shouted.

"Aim!" Ash and Caleb yelled

"FIRE!" Tristan cried. He pulled the triggers and five holographic animals, shout forward and hit Evade before he had time to escape, thus obliterating him and turning him into sand.

"Oh dear." Utark panicked as he watched the fight unfold in his private chamber. "Oh dear, oh dear. Serem is going to kill me. This is not good. I need to find a place to hide, and quick. But before I do, there's one last thing." He stepped forward to the viewing portal, firing bolts of lighting from his fingertips. With that, he darted of to find a place to hide from his oldest brother.

"All right. We did it." Caleb cheered.

"Hold up." Ashley said, cutting his celebration short. "The same thing happened last time." As if on que, a giant bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck the dusty remains of Evade. Just like before, the sand was swept up in an invisible tornado, eventually reforming into Evade.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." He bellowed, as he swung his arms out, knocking several trees over in the process.

"It's Zord time." Caleb jibbed.

"Ancient Beasts, come forth!" The five rangers shouted as the thrusted their arms towards the sky. With that, all five Zord's came swooping, charging, swimming, galloping and pouncing in. The Falcon Zord streaked out of the sky, firing sharp feathers to distract Evade. The Ram Zord came stampeding behind, knocking down trees. The Dolphin Zord pirouetted out of a gigantic lake, twirling and twisting. The Cheetah Zord sped along the forest floor, darting in and out of trees. Finally, the Tiger Zord came out of his hiding place as he struck at Evade. Once all the Zords were present and correct. They jumped up and were sucked inside the Ancient Beasts.

"Your little pets don't scare me." Evade claimed confidently.

"They should." Tristan threatened.

"Ancient Beats Zords, Combine!" As commanded, the Ram Zord stood up and lifted is front legs, as the Tiger Zord folded its legs and lowered itself into the space between the Ram's legs. It lifted its arms up as the tails of the Cheetah and Dolphin Zord separated from the rest of the Zord, and the main part connected to the Tigers underarms. The Tiger head then lowered itself to the chest as the Falcon Zord connected to its back and placed its head ontop of the Tigers neck, creating a face and head.

"PRIME BEAST MEGAZORD!" The rangers shouted, as they were brought together in the head.

"You've just gone from five to one. How's that meant to help?" Evade chuckled.

"By doing this." Tristan replied, raising the Prime Sword, formed from the tails of the Dolphin and Cheetah Zords. The Megazord slashed the sword down, only for it to be caught in both hands by Evade.

"We were hoping you would do that." Caleb smirked. "Cheetah Dash." He shouted, the Megazord punching out with the Cheetah Zord. Evade stumbled back, but was able to recover.

"Now you've made me mad." He grunted, firing his claws at the giant robot.

"Falcon Shield." Scarlett cried. The wings of the Megazord lifted up and folded over its body, creating a shield. As Evade's claws struck against the shield, the Megazord ran forward, shield still up. As soon as it got close enough, the Megazord lifted its wings back up, hitting Evade in the process, again stumbling back.

"Time to end this." Shouted Tristan.

"BEAST STAMPEDE!" They all cried, as holographic images of the Zords streamed out and attacked Evade, destroying him in a huge explosion.

"UTARK!" Serem roared, his voice echoing through the castle.

"Oh sugar." Utark panicked, trying to find a last minute place to hide. Serem threw open the door of the room and stormed in angrily.

"Why do your monsters keep failing."

"Th...there not mine. I just find them. They only have themselves to blame."

"Well then, you clearly need to find more powerful demons then."

"I'm trying, but these are the best I can find."

"Try harder then."

"I know someone who might be able to help." Muskolo said, appearing in the doorway, almost taking the whole thing up. "I know exactly who your looking for."

End


	4. Episode 4 Rock n' Roll

Power Rangers Beast Patrol

Episode 4 Rock n' Roll

Declan dragged himself into school, his whole body aching. The last fight had taken everything out of him and the rest of the rangers, so going back to school the next day was not exactly helping him recover. Monday's were bad enough without feeling close to collapse. The day hadn't even begun and he felt like he could just fall asleep. Considering he had double Geography with Mrs Moore next he probably would.

"Hey guys." Caleb bounded over. "How are you?"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Dec groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry. I wonder what monster Henry will have us battle today. Maybe a ice monster who can freeze us to death. Or a giant worm monster that digs holes underground."

"Frankly I'm more scared of Mrs Moore than a giant worm."

"Ha. Well, I gotta get to Chemistry. See you round." Caleb ran off in the direction of the science labs.

"Catch you later." Declan called after him. He wondered into the classroom and slumped down in his seat next to Ashley.

"You ok?" She asked as he unloaded his stuff on the desk.

"Just exhausted, that's all."

"Class." Mrs Moore said abruptly. "I hope you all studied over the weekend. We've got a test today, remember."

"Test!" Declan exclaimed, his left eye twitching as his brain crumbled.

A small explosion came from the portal chamber of the Demon Palace as a table stacked with vials and beakers was knocked over by a giant maroon sphere that was rolling around the room. "Muskolo, if I knew your friend caused so much destruction, I would have got him sooner." Serum smiled, evilly.

"I'd thought you might like him." Muskolo said proudly

The maroon ball stopped rolling and unfolded, revealing it to be an actual monster. He had scale plates covering the entire of his back, head and legs, only his fleshy torso and face were unprotected. He was hunched over, making only his upper chest visible. He had massive arms that ended in curled hands, with short stumpy fingers.

"I've proven myself, General Serum, now let me go and destroy the power rangers." He roared in a deep low voice.

"Indeed Roller. I have faith that you will utterly destroy them. Now go."

Roller turned back into a sphere and spun out of the room, closely followed by Muskolo. Serem was about to leave, when he was stopped by his youngest brother.

"Serem, I need to speak to you."

"What is it, brother?"

"I fear that the monster will not be enough."

"You have seen how much destruction he can cause, yet you worry he can not beat five children."

"They have show resilience, and beaten everything we have sent."

"There is a first time for everything Utark."

"Just hear me out. Do you remember when we were in-prisoned all those years ago?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"Well, you must recall that their were twelve warriors back then. Now there are only five."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying."

"Yes, and what's more, five of the stones were in-prisoned with us. All that time in the darkness might have turned them evil. If we find them, then we might be able to beat the rangers at their own game."

"This is good news. For once you have done well."

"It will take some time. First we must find the stones, then find suitable hosts. It might take weeks, maybe even months, to get them working. And we will need to go back into the tomb and risk being trapped again."

"I shall sleep on it then. We may not even worry, Roller might provide all the power we need to destroy those colourful pests." With that, Serem walked out of the room to watch Roller depart to the city.

Just as the geography test had finished and Declan had put his pen down, his morpher beeped quietly, along with Ashley's, who had finished ages ago. They both glanced at each other, trying to find a way to get out of the classroom. Ashley's hand shoot up.

"Mrs, I don't feel to good." She lied, pretending she had a sore stomach.

"Neither do I." Declan faked a groan.

"Pop down to the office then." Mrs Moore nodded to the door. The two pupils ran out of the classroom and down the hallway, joined by the other three.

"Something's attacking downtown." Tristan informed them.

"Well then, let's get down there." Declan nodded.

"Ready." The red ranger stepped forward.

"Ready." The other four nodded.

"Stones of the Ancient Beasts, lend us your power." The five kids called as they morphed, the ranger suits materialising over them.

When they appeared in the centre of the city, everything was destroyed. There was broken glass everywhere, presumably from shop windows. Some doors had been wrenched out of their hinges and lay smashed across the ground. A statue that used to be in the centre of the plaza had been smashed to bits.

"What could have done this?" asked Ashley

"Me!" a voice roared, as a maroon sphere thundered towards the rangers, bowling them over and sending them scattering in all directions.

"What is that thing?" asked Scarlett, a little worried.

"I am Roller, and I'm the guy whose going to take you down." The creature said, as he unfolded himself.

"Come on guys. Let's show this poser what we're made of." Tristan encouraged. All five rangers drew their Beast Swords and rushed in and attacked, only for the blades to clang against Rollers armour and leave him unharmed.

"Is that the best you've got." Roller laughed, grabbing Caleb by the arm, swinging him round in the air and sending him crashing into Declan and Ashley. The three of them crashed to the ground in a mess, struggling to stand up. "Three down, two to go." He chuckled. He turned to face the red and pink rangers, who had begun to fire there Beast Shooters at him. The beams of red and pink light made no difference, as they bounced of Roller's hard, scaly plates. However, one well aimed shot from Tristan hit him right in his chest, making him stuble back little, clutching the wound. "That's it. No more mister nice demon." Roller curled himself into his ball form and charged towards the rangers as they dived out the way. He did a wide turn and rolled after the pink ranger, who tried to jump over him, but to no avail. The maroon demon slammed into her and she was sent spinning through the sky, sparks bouncing of her suit as she landed on the bonnet of a nearby car.

Serem, Muskolo and Utark watched through the viewing tomb with varying degrees of smiles. "Go on Roller, smash those rangers into dust." He cheered his friend on, pleased that he had impressed his older brother.

"Yes! Finally, the rangers will be, as the humans say, "out of our hair" for good." He smirked, displaying his many sharp, pointed teeth.

"What even is hair?" Muskolo asked, getting a little side tracked.

"We still haven't won." Utark informed them pessimistically. "The red ranger is still up, and the others might get back in the fray."

"Do you have to be so gloomy Utark. How could the rangers possibly win this one." Muskolo said. As if on cue, there was a loud explosion from the viewing tomb, as a massive explosion sent Tristan flying.

Tristan stood up and drew his Tiger Claws, preparing to attack. He ran at Roller, who simply shifted into his ball form and charged towards him, propelling the red ranger through the air. Tristan landed hard on the ground, and struggled to get up. Just then, Declan leaped up behind Roller, lifting his Ram Hammer as he came down and struck the demon in the back. The shockwave should have, at least, made Roller flinch. But it didn't. Instead, it sent tremors down the green ranger's arm, making him drop his hammer.

"You really think your pathetic little hammer is going to hurt me." Roller smirked. He jumped up in the air, turning into his ball form and slamming down on the ground, creating a shockwave that blew Dec into a shop, it's window already smashed to pieces. The blue ranger charged Roller, twirling her trident fancily, trying to strike the monster, only for it to be blocked by his armour each time. "I've had enougyh of this." He growled, as he grabbed hold of the trident and flung Ashley up in the air. He changed again, ramming into Ashley as she fell out of the sky, throwing her against a cement wall. The other rangers all grouped around her, clutching their various wounds.

"Let's try the Beast Bazooka." advised Caleb.

"Alright." Tristan nodded in agreement. The rangers combined all their weapons, forming the massive cannon.

"Beast Bazooka!" they all shouted as they took up their portions.

"Ready!" the pink and green rangers shouted as they took most of the weight.

"Aim!" the blue and yellow rangers roared, locking on to the target.

"Fire!" the red ranger screamed as he pulled the trigger. A stampede of ghostly animals thundered out of the ram's mouth, only for Roller to crouch down, showing his plated armour of. Without even leaving a dent, the blast just simply ricochet upwards, exploding in the sky.

"What!" Caleb looked on amazed. "His armour can't be that strong."

"Believe it, puny ranger." The monster bellowed, as it charged towards them. The rangers dived out the way, as Roller missed and rolled into a shop.

"Rangers." Henry's voice came over the intercom. "Stop doing the same thing."

"Henry, there's no way to beat this guy." Dec said worriedly.

"Yes there is. Just think. Everyone has a weakness."

"I've got it." beamed Scarlett, an idea popping into her head. "Remember when Tristan and I were shooting at him. He winced when I got him in the stomach. His torso, that's his weak spot."

"Great. But how do we hit it, with all that armour on the way?" Declan asked.

"You just leave that to me." Caleb smiled under his helmet. "I need you guys to get his attention." Just then, Roller came out, flattening everything in the shop. The rangers scattered as they dodged out of the way. The red, blue, green and pink rangers regrouped, trying to distract Roller.

"Yo, big fat and ugly. Over hear." Tristan shouted. Roller charged at him, narrowly missing the red ranger.

"Don't you belong on a snail or something." The pink ranger retorted.

"I'm going to destroy you. I'm going to destroy you all." He roared, coming out of his ball form. Caleb, who was standing behind the monster, took his chance and threw his nunchucks. They wrapped around Roller's arms, and the yellow ranger pulled tight, bring Roller's arms back, revealing his fleshy torso.

"Now guys! Hit him." The others heard there cue. They pulled out their Beast Shooters and fired rapidly, hitting Roller in the stomach multiply times. Caleb then leap froged off of Rollers back, simultaneously drawing his Beast Sword and slashing him in the chest. Roller stumbled back, clutching his stomach.

"Let's form the bazooka." Caleb suggest, getting a nod of agreement from the others. The rangers pulled out their individual weapons and combined them, taking up their positions.

"Beast Bazooka!" They shouted.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" The red ranger pulled the trigger, a ghostly herd of animals stampeding out of the ram's mouth, disintegrating Roller to a pile of sand.

"How can this happen!" Serem roared, flipping over a table in anger.

"Told you he wasn't enough." Utark said smugly.

"Unless you want to be turned into chopped squid, I seriously suggest you magic fingers to make him come back." Serem roared, his face inches away from Utark's. He did as he was told, filling lighting bolts from his finger.

The rangers watched as lighting appeared from nowhere and struck Roller's remains, swirling it up in a giant tornado until it eventually reformed as a giant version of what they had just fought. They all ran back, not wanting to be squished by the massive foot. "Ancient Beasts come forth!" They all shouted, raising their gauntlets to the sky. The five Zord's thundered in, and the rangers jumped into their Zords.

"I'm going to flatten you." Roller threatened.

"Remember rangers, he'll still have the same weak spot." Henry said over the intercom.

"Right. You guys ready?" Tristan asked.

"I was born ready." Caleb replied, enthusiastic as ever.

"Ancient Beasts, combine!" They all shouted. The Zords transformed and combined in a matter of seconds, ready for battle. "Prime Beast Megazord!" The rangers cried.

Back at Demon Palace, the three brothers watched the fight unfold. "Come on Roller." Muskolo roared. "I know you can do it."

"Brother." Utark whispered, taking Serem to the side. "I think you should really consider going back into the Tombs to get the stones. Their the only things that can destroy the rangers."

"Your right. If we want any chance at releasing father, then the Power Rangers must be destroyed as soon as possible. And if that means going back into the tombs, then so be it. Prepare the machine."

Back in town, the rangers were still battling the giant sized monster. Roller had transformed into his ball and was charging towards the rangers. The Megazord jumped up and kicked the sphere, sending him rolling the other way. It then ran towards the monster, drawing its sword and slashing him in the chest as he turned back to humanoid form.

"Right, that's it." The demon roared, sending a double punch out. The Megazord was to fast however, and was able to catch the the fists.

"Tiger Roar." Tristan shouted. Orbs of pure energy blasted from the Tiger Zord's mouth, sending Roller tumbling to the ground.

"I've had enough of you." Roller grunted as he stood up.

"Same here." Tristan retorted.

"Beast Stampede!" The five rangers shouted, as the five images of the Ancient Beasts charged towards Roller, hitting him directly in the chest and making him explode.

"Looks like we're in a roll." Caleb joked.

"Yes. 89%." Ashley smiled as she got her test back.

"Well done Ash." Dec congratulated her.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"That's not important." He said, trying to dismiss the question

"What did you get?" She asked again, sternly.

"16%"

End.


	5. Episode 5 A New Addition

Power Rangers Beast Patrol

Episode 5 A New Addition

The red ranger jumped up, firing three shots from his blaster, frying the training robot. As he landed, he changed his blaster to sword mode and rushed the last remaining bot, sending it collapsing to the ground in a pile of parts. Henry watched from the viewing chamber, smiling to himself. He wondered down to talk with Tristan, who had demorphed.

"Very good Tristan. Your training's coming along nicely."

"Thanks. It'll have to be. We've already had three close shaves, and no doubt the demons will just get stronger." He said worriedly as the pair walked out of the dojo and into the lab. They found Declan sitting on a beanbag, watching TV on one of the monitors.

"Hey guys." He greeted them as they entered. "Do you know this thing gets 217 channels?"

"Wow." Tristan said amazed as he joined his fellow ranger. Before he even knew what was in, Henry switched in off.

"Hey, we were watching that." Dec complained.

"This is a high powered, state of the art computer programme built for protecting the city. Not a TV." He scolded them. Ashley wondered in, deeply engrossed in a huge book.

"Hey Mr. J, what's this?" She asked as she approached the ranger's mentor, pointing to a page with various animals on it.

"Those are the Ancient Beasts." He answered, as he, Tristan and Dec came round.

"I thought you said there were only 12. By my count, there are 24 here." Ashley informed them.

"You mean there are more." Tristan said angrily. "Why didn't you tell us this before, they could have helped us."

"I know, and I should have told you sooner."

"Your right, you should have told us." He said, as he stormed out angrily.

Utark was standing at the teleporter machine, preparing it for Serem departure, when he and Muskolo walked in. "Is everything ready?" Serem asked.

"Nearly. I just need to make the final adjustments." His youngest brother replied, not looking up from the machine. Suddenly, a blue swirling portal opened up on the wall of the chamber. "Now it's ready." He smiled, pleased with his work.

"Is it safe?" Muskolo asked, worried about his elder brother, and what his father would do if he didn't come back.

"I've managed to stabilise the quantum gamma engine, so the portal should stay open for longer." He said to both of them. "I've also fitted a tracker and communicator into your armour, so we should be able to talk to you, and see where you are. The tracker also works as a map, so you can find your way back to the portal."

"You've done some great work. I'm proud of you." The eldest of the brothers smiled, his sharp teeth showing.

"Of course, this means we won't be able to bring demons through the portal."

"A minor setback. Nothing to worry about. And maybe Muskolo will finally get his wish."

"You mean I'll actually get to fight the rangers." The middle brother beamed with excitement, rushing out the door.

"Bring back the stones. They're are only hope." Utark said solemnly.

"Of course." Were Serem's final words as he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Tristan sat at a park bench, throwing pebbles into a nearby pond, trying to skim them, but failing, instead the pebbles sank to the bottom. "This seat taken?" Tristan looked up, and saw Ashley

"Be my guest." He replied, returning to the pebble throwing.

"Look. I know Henry mucked up. I know not telling us sooner was a mistake. But that's what people do, they make mistakes. We all do. You just have to learn to forgive people." Suddenly a dark beam shot in between the two. The jumped up and saw two dozen Sand Demons running through the park, followed by a massive dark brown demon with a giant shell.

"Where are the Power Rangers!" The beast bellowed.

"Shall we give him what" Tristan asked sarcastically. She nodded, preparing for a fight. The two rangers charged the Sand Demons unmorphed.

Tristan kicked out at one of the creatures, who managed to catch the foot, only for the red ranger to jump up and kick it in the face with his other foot. He ducked as a second one threw a punch. He stuck his leg out, tripping the creature up. However, his luck ran out when he was shot in the back by a third one, the beams coming from the metal cover over its eye.

Ashley wasn't doing to well either. She had managed to dispatch two by dodging there dark beams, only for them to destroy each other. She smirked, although she didn't see the two demons behind her. They captured her, grabbing hold of an arm each. She tried to break free by jumping over the two, only to get kicked in the stomach by both of them when she landed.

"Are you guys alright?" Caleb asked as he and the other two rangers, who were already morphed, helping them up.

"Could be better." Tristan answered. " He and Ashley glanced at each other, knowing exactly what they meant.

"Stones of the Ancient Beasts, lend us your power." The two shouted, throwing their arms across their bodies before raising it to the sky. The Ancient Tiger and Dolphin raced out of their stones as the ranger's suits materialised over them.

"Keeper of the Tiger Stone!" Tristan howled. "Red Beast Ranger!"

"Keeper of the Cheetah Stone!" Caleb growled. "Yellow Beast Ranger!"

"Keeper of the Dolphin Stone!" Ashley cried. "Blue Beast Ranger!"

"Keeper of the Ram Stone!" Declan thundered. "Green Beast Ranger!"

"Keeper of the Falcon Stone!" Scarlett screeched. "Pink Beast Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Beast Patrol!" The five rangers roared, striking a pose as the grass behind them spontaneously combusted in a huge explosion.

"You guys handle the Sand Demons, I'll go after the over grown turtle." Tristan ordered as he dodged past the mass of monsters to get to the one in charge.

"Tristan, be carful." Henry warned him over the intercom. "That's Muskolo, one of the brothers.

"Don't worry, I can take him.

The others braced themselves, ready for battle, as the sea of Sand Demons charged at them.

A group of six demons had surrounded Ashely, who had drawn her trident. As they creatures attacked her from all sides, she swung her weapon out and spun round, knocking all six of the demons of their feet. As the demons stood up, the blue ranger stuck the blunt end of her trident into the ground and jumped up. She sprung of the first demon, turning it into a pile of sand. With the momentum with her, she continued to kick the remaining five creatures, disintegrating them all.

Declan slammed his hammer onto the ground, causing three of the demons to be lifted up into the air. The green ranger sprung up and struck all three of the demons in the chest, sending one flying into a nearby tree, one crashing into a huge boulder and the third rocketing back to the ground, turning them all into sandy remains.

Scarlett perched on a branch of a tree, as five Sand Demons fired their dark beams of light. She jumped of the branch, gliding threw the air and cut down the five demons with her Beast Sword. As the demons fell to the floor in a pile of sand, a loan one charged at the pink ranger with its club. She managed to dodge it just in time, knocking the club out of its hand and striking it across the torso, leaving it in a similar state to its allies.

Two of the demons had managed to grab Caleb by the arms, capturing him. A third Sand Demon ran towards the yellow ranger, its claws raised above its head. However, Caleb was able to throw the two holding him over his arms, colliding with the other one. He quickly drew his Beast Shooter, firing at two others behind him.

Tristan had dodge his way around the Sand Demons, and was now standing face to face with Muskolo. "Looks like your army's been defeated." The red ranger said confidently.

"What makes you think I need them." Muskolo smirked evilly. He suddenly ran forward, charging into Tristan over and sending him tumbling to the ground. He rolled over and jumped up.

"Is that the best you've got." Tristan grunted. He drew his Tiger Claws and thrusted them towards Muskolo. Only they didn't make contact. Muskolo had caught his arms, forcing the red ranger down on his knees.

"I must say red ranger, I am very disappointed in you. I thought you would be a little bit of a challenge." He then threw Tristan up in the air, punching him as he came down. Tristan was smashed into the ground and demorphed in an instant. The other rangers came over to take over the fight as he struggled to get up.

"Four against one. Your outmatched Muskolo. You can't win." Caleb cried. All four rangers drew their Beast Swords and charged at Muskolo.

"We'll see about that." The demon retorted. He spread his arms out and thundered towards the rangers, bulldozing them. They crashed to the floor, demorphing. "Now for the final strike.." Muskolo cheered, feeling confident he had destroyed the rangers.

"Rangers, get outta there." Henry screamed down the intercom as Muskolo rushed at them, ready to deliver the killing blow. He jumped up, but the rangers teleported away a second before he made contact.

"Guys." Henry rushed over to the rangers after they teleported, helping them up. "Is everyone alright?"

"We are." Scarlett answered, wincing as she got up. "But I think Tristan's pretty banged up." Tristan lay on the floor, breathing but unconscious. The boys carried him over to a couch, laying him down gently.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ashley asked to no one in particular.

"I hope so." Scarlett said, not really answering Ashley's question.

"I had them." Muskolo roared. He was back in the main chamber of the palace. "I had them and they got away."

"Calm down." Utark said unsympathetically. "You'll get another chance. And if you don't, then there's always the stones."

"If I was just a second quicker."

"Relax. And anyway, once we realise King Rakaska, not even the rangers can stop us."

"How are we even meant to do that? Why not just focus on releasing father rather that destroying the rangers?"

"Because we need to." Utark said, as if his older brother had just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"What do you mean?"

"The stones act as a map. Once we collect all 24 then they will lead us to a power that can break the deal on the king's tomb."

"This is all my fault." Henry said gloomily as he sat down on a chair.

"No. Don't say that. Ashley comforted him.

"It true. If I had told you all about the other stones sooner then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

'Wait, there's more stones." Declan said, surprised at the news.

"Yeh, I suppose I should tell you. I told you about the warriors and the twelve stones, but there's more. There were also twelve extra stones that were linked to one of the main ones. The Ancient Beasts that were kept inside these stones helped the warriors out from time to time, and all were actually included it the final battle with King Rakaska."

"So what your saying is that there are more stones, somewhere out there." Scarlett summarised his story.

"So what are we sitting here for. Let's go out and find them." Caleb jump up excitedly.

"That's not how it works." Henry said, killing Caleb's happy mood. "After the final battle each of the main stones absorbed one of the extra ones, so that if the time came for them to be used again, they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"So how are we meant to get them?" Declan asked.

"I guess when the time is right, your Ancient Beasts will give them to you." Everyone was silent, thinking about the stones, and more importantly, Tristan. The sound of the alarm broke the silence, as a image of Muskolo attacking the park in the centre of the city flashed on screen. The rangers got up, ready for action. "No." Henry leaped up. "I can't let you go."

"We've got to Mr.J." Scarlet answered back.

"What if you end up like Tristan."

"Look uncle Henry. You were the one who said we were meant to save the world, and we can't do that from in here, can we." His nephew argued.

"Alright. But be careful." Henry warned.

"Ready guys." Caleb asked, looking at the others.

"Ready." The other three rangers replied.

"Stones of the Ancient Beast, lend us your power." They roared, as the yellow, blue, green and pink rangers morphed.

The rangers materialised behind a bench that had been ripped out of the ground. Muskolo was a few feet away, yanking a round-a-bout from the children's area out of the ground. They pulled out their blasters and began firing at the destructive demon. He flinched, dropping the round-a-bout as a result. "Rangers. I was hoping you would join me." He picked up the round-a-bout and threw it like frisbee. Caleb, Ashley and Scarlett ducked behind the bench to avoid it, only for Declan to jump up. He drew his hammer and raised it above his head. Bringing it down, he smashed the round-a-bout into chunks and landed.

"I've had enough of this guy." He cried. He charged towards Muskolo, swinging his hammer above his head.

"Fool" Muskolo laughed as the green ranger came closer. He knocked the hammer out of Dec's hand and grabbed him by the helmet and waist. He lifted the green ranger over his head like a dumbbell and threw him. Declan flew through the air, landing in the pond. "Who's next?" He bellowed, challenging the rangers.

"How about me." Caleb roared as he launched a nunchuck towards Muskolo. The demons laughed evilly, catching the nunchuck in one hand.

"Your gonna have to do better than that." He chuckled, yanking the connecting chain, pulling Caleb towards him. He kicked out as the yellow ranger got closer, striking him in the chest. Caleb crashed, sprawled out along the ground.

"Hey buddy!" Scarlett screamed, slicing out with her Falcon Tonfas. Muskolo blocked them, grasping Scarlett by the wrists and lifting her up of the ground before propelling her into a nearby tree. He laughed, just in time to see the blue ranger running towards him, her trident pointed at him. He jumped, springing off the weapon and throw a double punch to her head, sending her flying back, hitting the bench.

Henry was watching the fight from the monitor. "Come on rangers." He said to himself nervously. "I know you can do this."

The four rangers regrouped, wincing in pain. "What's the matter rangers?" Asked Moskolo sarcastically. "Feeling a little tired." He lifted his arms, changing his hands into laser cannons. "Like my guns?" He laughed, firing them. The ground behind the teenagers exploded, propelling them forward through the air, their arms and legs flailing.

"No." Henry cried. "Come on, get up."

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Tristan said dazedly, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Not you Tristan." Henry said, dismissing him before he realised. "Tristan! Your awake."

"Yeh, what's going on?" He asked, walking over to him.

"The others are in trouble." Tristan looked at the monitor, seeing his friends laying on the ground, Muskolo advancing towards them.

"He won't get away with this." Tristan said, his temper rising. He clenched his fist, smacking it on the table. "I've got to stop him!" Suddenly a bright green glow came from his fist. The light was getting brighter and brighter.

"What's happening?" Asked Tristan, blinded by the light.

"I think I know." Henry said, smiling.

Muskolo laughed as he walked towards the rangers. "Hmm hmm hm. Why bother getting up. Your worthless. Even the red ranger could be bothered to turn up."

"Don't be so sure about that." Muskolo and the the rangers turned to see who was there. Out of the smoke walked Tristan.

"You again. Want to get your butt kicked again."

"Your the who's butt will be kicked. Stone of the Ancient Tiger, lend me your power!" He shouted, drawing his arm across his body and raising it to the sky.

"I've seen that trick before."

"Well then, let me show you a new one." the red ranger said. He pulled, from his belt, another stone exactly like the others. Spare one detail. This stone had a glowing green outline of an ape. He slotted into a new compartment on his morpher that Henry had made. "Stone of the Ancient Ape!" He shouted, as a bright green aura surrounded him.

"Wow" said a stunned Caleb

"That's amazing" Scarlett said, astonished.

"So you've got a little pebble. So what." Muskolo roared. He charged at Tristan, doing the same. Just before they came face to face, Tristan jumped up, hold of a branch. He swung out, kicking Muskolo in the chest, stumbling back a few feet.

"Lucky shot." The demon grunted.

As the red ranger landed, he jumped up again, this raising his fists above his head and drawing his Tiger Claws. He brought them down, attempting to slice his enemy in the stomach and chest. Unfortunately, Muskolo was able catch Tristan by the arms.

"This is more like it." He smiled, throwing Tristan away. The red ranger rolled along the ground and got up, ready to fight. He beat his chest, still clutching his Tiger Claws, and thundered towards Muskolo. Tristan delivered three punches, each one creating a ripple effect in the air, forcing Muskolo back a few steps. The red ranger delivered one last punch, with so much power it blew Muskolo back, crashing into a tree.

"No more games." Muskolo roared. He turned round, and strained. With all his might, he hoisted the tree clean out of the ground. He launched it, with every last bit of strength, over his shoulder towards his opponent. Tristan jumped, landing on the tree, that was sailing through the air horizontally. He stormed towards Muskolo, who had jumped onto the other end. When they met in the middle, Muskolo brought his hands together, aiming for Tristan's head, but Tristan managed to ducked, thrusting both arms out, hitting Muskolo with a double punch to the stomach.

Muskolo landed on the floor, backing up against a stone wall. "I could use a little help brother." He said over his communicator.

"Certainly." Utark grinned from the demon's lair.

A lightning bolt shot out of the sky, hitting Muskolo in the back and making him grow.

"So this is what it feels like to be this size" Muskolo boomed. The four other rangers joined Tristan, still wincing a little.

"It's that time again." Caleb jibbed.

"Ancient Beasts, come forth." The five rangers raised their gauntlets to the sky. The Ancient Beasts Zords stormed in, and the rangers jumped into their respective Zord's. "Ancient Beasts combine." They all shouted, as their Zords shape-shifted. "Prime Beast Megazord." They all screamed.

"Your puny little robot doesn't look so tough." Muskolo thundered.

"Oh yeh. How's this for tough." Ashley shouted. "Dolphin Dive." The dolphin arm of the Megazord punched out, only for the fist to be caught by Muskolo.

"In that case, Cheetah Dash." Caleb shouted. Again, Muskolo was able to catch the punch.

"Now I've got you." He smirked. He charged forward, forcing the Megazord backwards as well. He finally pushed the robot, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Oh man, how can we beat this guy." Tristan complained

"Tristan." Henry said over the intercom. "Your Ape Stone acts in the same way as your a Tiger Stone. You can call on it, and it can even combine with the Megazord. You'll need to de-combine the Megazord first."

"Alright, if you say so. You guys ok with that." Tristan asked the other rangers.

"It's the only plan we've got." Replied Declan.

"Ok, then."

"Prime Beast Megazord, deform." They all shouted. The Zords separated and changed back into the Falcon, Ram, Dolphin, Cheetah and Tiger.

"Let's do this." Tristan encouraged himself. "Ancient Ape, come forth." With the command given, a huge tree grew from the ground. With it came a giant, light green ape. It swung on a branch of the tree, launching itself off it. It climbed through the sky, and rolled itself into a ball. It tumbled out of the sky, slamming Muskolo in chest. Tristan took his Tiger Stone out of its podium and jumped out of the Zord. Since the Tiger Zord had no pilot, it disappeared back to where it came from. Tristan leaped into the Ape Zord. "I'm in. You ready for this guys?"

"You bet." Caleb replied

"Ancient Beasts, combine." The Ram Zord did as it usually did. It stood up on its hind legs and held its front legs up, bending them at the elbows. The Cheetah and Dolphin transformed regularly as well, creating the arms, their tails separating from their main body. The Ape Zord jumped up, folding its legs in front of its chest, creating a chest plate. The arms shot out horizontally like the Tiger Zord, forming shoulder pads. It lowered itself into the slot created by the Ram Zord, and the arms connected to the underarms of the Ape Zord. The Falcon Zord's legs folded up, gripping the back of the Ape Zord, and folded its head over the Ape Zord's. "Ape Kong Megazord!" The rangers shouted.

"Your robot got a make over. Big deal. I'm still stronger." Muskolo taunted. It ran towards them, throwing a punch out. The punch connected, but the Megazord reacted as if it didn't.

"Ouch." Declan said sarcastically. The Dolphin Zord grabbed Muskolo's arm, flinging it away.

"Cheetah Dash." Caleb shouted. The Cheetah punch the demon, forcing him back a bit.

"Ape Slam." Tristan roared, as the Megazord shoulder barged Muskolo, making him tumble to the ground.

"Time to get outta here." Muskolo said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"No, he got away." Tristan cried.

"That new Zord is so awesome." Caleb cried back in the lab"I can't wait to get mine."

"Be patient Caleb." Henry instructed. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Yeh, we might not even need it. We kicked some demon butt out there." Declan smiled.

"All in a days work for the Power Rangers." Tristan grinned.

"No! How could they beat me." Muskolo said, disappointed with himself.

"Relax brother."

"No, I can't, cause the rangers are still out there, opposing our plan.

"So what. When Serem gets back they'll be destroyed once and for all. And besides. Tomorrow is another day." Utark smiled evilly.

End

A little note. The new stones aren't the new power up, in case some of you are wondering, that comes later.


	6. Episode 6 Haywire

Power Rangers Beast Patrol

Episode 6 Haywire

Serem pushed open a door, looking round. He had been in the tombs searching for the stones for almost a day now and still hadn't found a trace of one. That wasn't surprising though. The tombs were like a giant maze, all interlinking with each other and looking exactly the same, save for a few inhabitants. No doubt he would have got lost if it weren't for the tracking device his brother had installed in his armour. Suddenly a lone Sand Demon jumped, baring its claws. Serem quickly unsheathed his sword from his back, cutting the ferrel creature in half and reducing it to grains of sand. That was the third one in the past hour. The catacombs could do some nasty things to your mind, and most of the weaker demons had suffered its effects, turning them vicious, attacking anything that moved. He sheathed his blade, relaxing again. Before he set of however, he noticed a dim light coming from a crack in the wall. He walked over to investigate. The light came from a small, hexagonal, grey object, with the outline of a lion on it. This was it. He had found one. He had found an Ancient Beast Stone.

Utark was pacing the floor of his private chamber, deep in thought. "You alright?" Muskolo asked, leaning against the doorframe, the wood creaking from the weight of his torso.

"No, I'm not alright. We need to come up of a way to beat the rangers, or at least keep them occupied until Serem comes back. If we don't, they might get there hands on some more stones. They've got seven, we don't need them getting any more."

"Just bring another solider out."

"That's the problem. With Serem in the tombs, I can't use the portal. And your still injured from your last brawl with them."

"Hmm. I can see how that can be a problem."

"I've got it!" Utark rushed out of his chamber and over to the portal chamber, with Muskolo in tow. The portal was still swirling on the wall, the machine working over time to keep it stable.

"I thought you said we couldn't use the portal." Muskolo said, perplexed.

"I did. We're not going to use it." Utark started to play around with another, smaller machine in the corner of the room. "We're going to being using this." He said pulling a lever on the machine down.

Caleb dribbled the soccer ball down the left side of the soccer field. He kicked it sending soaring into the sky and rocketing into the top right of the net, but not before the whistle blew to signify that training was over. Caleb went to collect the ball gloomily, when the coach came jogging over. "That was some good work today Jackson, you just need to be a little faster."

"Hey. Don't get disheartened. Your still the best player on the team."

"Thanks coach."

"Now go and get changed." Caleb walked over to the changing room. He went straight over to his sports bag and checked his morpher. Good. No calls. Even though he was meant to wear it all the time, he could allow his coach, or anyone for that matter, finding out that he was a Power Ranger. Caleb found himself looking back on the battles they had fought together. The team worked well together and they were only going to get better. His morpher beeped loudly, and a holographic image of Henry was projected out of the stone. "Hey. Where are you? The others are waiting to train."

"Sorry. I'll be there in a second."

With that, he teleported to the dojo, where the others were waiting. "Alright. Today we will be focusing on unmorphed combat." Henry began.

"What. Why?" Declan asked, "What's the point in having morphers if we don't use them."

"There will be times where you can't use them and you must be able to defend yourselves without them." He answered, pressing some buttons on the control panel. Suddenly the dojo disappeared, replaced by a city street. Suddenly a half a dozen robots appeared at each end of the street, armed with an array of weapons, ranging from blasters to swords, from staffs to hammers. "Begin." Henry ordered, the training bots all charging at the rangers.

Caleb and Declan paired off, fighting one of the groups. Caleb ducked as a robot, armed with a sword, swung his arm. The sword missed Caleb' head by a inch. In retaliation, Caleb jumped up and delivered an uppercut to the chin. He heard another from behind and attempted to roundhouse kick it. Sadly the robot was too fast, catching the leg in both hands. It then flung Caleb away, sending him spinning into a stack of empty crates by a delivery truck.

Declan wasn't having much luck either. He had managed to get in between two robots, both with a hammers replacing one hand. The robots swung their hammers down, only for Declan to catch them, one in each hand. However, this let one robot swing his leg out, tripping him up. Declan hit the ground and had to roll out the way to avoid being hit by the two hammers. He jumped up, only to be captured by two others. The first two rammed him with their hammers, sending him crashing into a stone wall.

Tristan and the girls had decided to take on the other group. Scarlett wasn't faring to well. She was busy blocking blows from two bots, armed with staffs. She was doing well until one of them managed to punch her in the gut. She stumbled back, trying to recover, before being simultaneously struck by both staffs. She dropped to her knees, before collapsing on the ground in pain.

Ashley was trying to keep a buzz saw armed robot away from her face. She pushed it away and punched out with both fists. The buzz saw bot stumbled back. Ashley jumped up, attempting to fly kick the robot, only for it bring its arms up, forming an X shape. Again, Ashley punched out with one fist, but this time the robot was ready. It grabbed hold of Ashley's arm, twisting it round her back, before throwing her into trash can.

Tristan was standing on a table, outside a cafe. He had pulled a umbrella from a nearby table, using it to defend himself against two armed robots. He brought it up, blocking two strikes, before pushing them away. He was so busy defending himself from the first two, he hadn't noticed a third one standing a few feet away. The robot had a laser gun for an arm, and was charging it up. Tristan finally noticed, but to late. The robot fired a orb of energy, aiming directly for Tristan. Even though the orb missed, it caused an explosion that blew Tristan into the cafe, through a window.

Soon after that, the training system was turned off, the city street fading away and the dojo returning. "Are you guys alright?" Henry asked as he came down the stairs."

"Yeh, were fine." Ashley replied, rubbing her head.

"You guys took quite a beating. I should run a medical scan, just in case." Henry walked out of the dojo, the rangers following suit. They tried to at least, because before they could step into the lab, the door slid shut, separating Henry from the rangers.

"What just happened?" Declan asked through the door"Why'd the door close.

"It's no big deal." Henry replied nonchalantly. "Probably just a malfunction. Take seconds to fix." He sat down in front of a monitor and started tapping away. "No. No no no. This can't be happening!"

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked.

She really hear the answer, cause at that very moment, the training programme switched itself on. About 2 dozen training bots rose from an underground storage space. The face of a bot at the head of the army started to flicker and fizz, until a white face with tentacles hanging down where it's mounth should have been, and a single small horn on top of its head appeared.

'Hello rangers. I am Utark. I have taken control of your computer system, so no I control your base."

"Ok. That's not good." Declan said worriedly.

"Come on guys. We've beaten the bots in the past." Tristan encouraged. "Ready."

"Ready."

"Stones of the Ancient Beasts, lend us your power." They all shouted, shoving there arms up. Nothing happened.

"When I say I control all your computer systems, I mean ALL of them, including your morphers." Utark laughed evilly. "Now, without further ado. Attack." He ordered. All the training bots, now under the control of Utark charged at the rangers, who were backed up against the door.

"Come on team. We may not have our morphers, but we can still fight."

Caleb encouraged, charging the army of robots.

"He right." Declan agreed. "Let's get in there." He and the other three followed Caleb's example, running head long into the middle of the group.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Henry was still fiddling with the computer.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so." Utark's face flashed up on the monitor. "You really think I would let you just open the door. You must be dumber than I thought."

"Utark. You won't get away with this."

"Who's going to stop me."

"Haha." Utark laughed, doing a dance of joy. "I've defeated rangers, ive defeated the rangers. Serem's going to be so pleased. Haha."

"It's not over yet. Stay focused." Muskolo ordered.

"Of course, of course." Utark said, composing himself.

Back in the dojo, the rangers were running into trouble. They were struggling to battle all the robots, the sheer number of them overwhelming the rangers.

Scarlett had dispatched two robots by split kicking them in the air. When she landed, she was blown forward by a blast from a laser gunner robot. She turned round just in time to see a buzz saw robot raise his hand. The robot brought his weapon down, only for Scarlett to catch it in her feet. She threw the robot aside and stood up. She didn't notice the two robots behind her, who punched her in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Caleb had been captured by two robots, a third one running at him, sword raised above its head. Caleb leaped up, springing off the robots chest, and over the other two. He shoved them into the third one, all of them collapsing in a pile of artificial body parts and wires. He turned round to see three robots charging at him. It was too late to move, and the robots rammed into Caleb, tackling him to the ground.

Ashley ducked and weaved between a group of four robots. She was finally hit by one when it punched her in the stomach. She stumbled back, before realising that there was another one behind her. She quickly spun on one foot, bring the other up and roundhouse kicking the second robot in the head, taking it clean off the body. She turned back, only to be struck by a robot welding a hammer. It swung the hammer dow, striking Ashley in the stomach. She sailed through the air before crashing to the ground.

Declan charged at two robots, jumping up and drop kicking both of them in the chest, before a third one shot both fists out, aiming for his stomach. Declan managed to catch the robots arms. The robot soon broke free by kicking Declan in the chest, making him stumble back. A fourth robot managed to bear hug him from behind, lifting him up in the air before throwing him over its shoulders.

Tristan was doing a little better. He was brawling with a buzz saw armed robot, trying to keep the weapon way from its face. He managed to do it for a while, until a second robot, this one armed with a sword, charged it. He manipulated the buzz saw arm, succeeding to cut the sword arm of the second off. He let go and rolled away, picking up the sword before slicing the robot in half. He turned his attention to a third robot, again armed with a sword. They exached blows for a while, until the robot finally knocked the sword out of Tristan's hand. He struck Tristan multiply times, before the red ranger collapsed to the ground.

The other four rangers regrouped, and so did the the remaining training bots, of which there were about a dozen. The robot with the video feed of Utark moved to the front to address the rangers. "Well done. You've managed to do pretty well without your powers. But I'm afraid the this is were it ends rangers."

"Your wrong, you know." Tristan said standing up.

"We may not have our morphers or our weapons." Declan cried, resting a hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"But there's one thing that we do have." Scarlett shouted, joining her brother

"We have a soul. That's were the real power comes from." Caleb roared, standing alongside Tristan.

"And no one can take that away from us. No one." Ashley called

"Power Rangers." They all screamed, striking a pose. "Beast Patrol."

"How touching. But it won't save you. Attack." Utark ordered, the remains bots rushing in for round 2.

Suddenly, the rangers gauntlets started to glow the colour of their stone. The light got bigger and brighter, engulfing their fists and wrists as well.

"Let's take these guys down." Tristan roared, getting a nod of agreement from the others. All five charged at the robots, feeling more powerful than ever. Tristan swung his arm out, decapitating not one but two robots. Caleb hand, quick as lightning, managed to hit and destroy three separate targets in the space of five seconds. Declan punched a hole in one bot, before throwing it away, sending it bowling into two others, destroying them all. Ashley grabbed hold of one, manipulating it and using it to destroy two more, before she threw the first one too the floor. Scarlett jumped up, bringing her fist down before she landed, splitting a robot in half.

Before long the only robot left standing was Utark's.

"No. This can't be happening. I almost had you."

"No one will ever beat us." Scarlett cried. "Not you, not your father and certainly not any monsters you send."

"We'll keep fighting for as long as we can." Tristan informed the tentacle faced techie. The rangers raised their gauntleted hands, beams of light firing towards Utark, destroying the robot.

"What did I tell you." Muskolo said smugly. "You knew something like this would happen."

"Shut up. I'm not out. Not yet."

"You've done it." Henry cheered as the doors to the lab finally opened. "I've taken back control of the computer system. Utark's gone."

"You may have got your computers back, but I'm far from gone." The rangers turned to see the remains of the training bots being pulled together. They started to form a giant machine, resembling some sort of creature. It stood on four legs, formed by various body parts. It had a tail splitting off into three ends, with a hand at the end of each on. It's long neck stretched out, ending in a ghostly white head. It burst through the roof of the dojo and out onto the city in a field behind the house.

"Go do your thing." Henry smiled.

The rangers teleported outside to the field, already morphed.

"Let's do it guys." Tristan cheered, inserting his Ape Stone into his gauntlet.

"Ancient Beasts, come forth." The all shouted. The Ape, Cheetah, Dolphin, Ram and Falcon Zords all charged into battle. The rangers jumped in and placed their stones in the podium.

"Megazord time." Tristan said.

"Right." Caleb confirmed.

"Ancient Beasts, combine." All five rangers shouted. The Zords shifted into their second form before combining.

"Ape Kong Megazord." They all roared. Utark's face suddenly appeared on the robots head.

"I think I'll call this creation, the robo chimera." He stated. Suddenly, one of the tails shoot out, attempting to slam the Megazord in the chest. However, the Megazord simply caught the tail, lifting it up and spinning the robo chimera round, finally letting go, leaving it on a heap in the floor.

"Right, that's it." Utark roared. Two massive laser cannons sprouted out if the chimera's legs, proceeding to fire at the Megazord. The giant robot unfolded its wings, flying straight up in the air.

"Ram Charge." Declan cried as it came back down, roundhouse kicking the enemy. It stumbled back, one of the tails falling off.

"No. I'm not through with you yet." Utark moaned.

"We're through with you though." Tristan joked.

"Beast Stampede." The rangers cried, as holographic images of the Ape, Cheetah, Dolphin, Ram and Falcon Zords appeared, zooming towards the robot, destroying it in a massive explosion.

"No!" Utark roared, staring at the screen, just having lost the signal from the robot. "How could they do this."

"See. Not as easy as it looks." Muskolo smirked.

Suddenly, their was a noise from the portal. Muskolo and Utark looked round. There was a figure, staggering through, clutching something in his hands.

"No. It can't be." Utark said, amazed. As the figure got closer, it got more visible. When it stepped through to the palace it was quite clear. Serem had returned.

"I'm back." He said, smirking. "And I've got some souvenirs." He unfolded his fist, revealing five stones with dark outlining on them.

END


	7. Episode 7 Motor Madness

Power Rangers Beast Patrol

Episode 7 Motor Madness

Two motocross riders raced up an dirt track on the TV. Declan stared at the screen, lazily throwing popcorn into his open mouth. "Declan. How many times have I told you, the computers are not for watching TV." Henry scolded, switching the TV off.

"Oh, come on Mr J. No one's attacking the city anyway."

"I know." Tristan said, joining in the conversation. "Serem and his brothers have been quite recently."

"They're probably planning something big." Ashley said, wondering into the room.

"That means we'll have to do the same." Scarlett informed.

"Oh good." Caleb smiled. "Got any new toys for us Uncle."

"In fact, I do." Henry smiled.

"These are the new Beast Bikes." Henry grinned, pulling away a red cloth to reveal five, grey, unattractive motorbikes. The teenagers looked at them with expressions ranging from disbelief to disappointment.

"No offence Mr J." Declan said. "But we're not going to be able to ride them."

"They look like there about to fall over." Scarlett commented.

"Why do we even need bikes anyway, we've got our teleporters?" Caleb asked

"Well, not only are the teleporters inaccurate, they also can't be used for too long. So I created the Beast Bikes. They didn't have bikes 7,000 years ago, and I doubt the Ancient Beasts know what they are. Why don't you give it a go." As if on cue, a part from one of the bikes fell off and clanged to the floor.

"Maybe later." Tristan said.

The three demon brothers all stared at the stones, grinning. The stones all had dark, black outlines of animals. A lion, a salamander, a fox, an antelope and a scorpion. "Yes." Serem said, laughing evilly. "Finally, we have enough power to destroy those colourful clowns, take their stones and release our father, the rightful ruler of this world."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Utark spoke up, nervously.

"What do you mean!" Serem turned, screaming at Utark.

"Well, for a start, there are twenty-fore stones in total. Even if we add the ranger's ones to ours, we'd still be missing fourteen of them." Utark informed his brother, crouching away in fear. "And we still have to find suitable keepers for the stones. And even then, they'd struggle to defeat the rangers."

"What! Are you telling me I traipsed round a vast maze of chambers, just too watch the watch my warriors be destroyed!" Serem roared, drawing his sword, threatening his youngest brother.

"Not exactly." Utark smirked.

"What do mean?"

"First of all, may I advise you send out a creature, to keep the rangers on their toes."

Henry was in the lab, working on the new bikes when his nephew strolled through.

"Still trying to make them go?" He asked. Henry looked up, as if to say yes. "It still puzzles me. How can you make all this cool stuff, but then create that?" pointing to one of the bikes.

"I'm a computer expert, not a mechanic." His uncle replied. Suddenly the alarm sounded, one of the computer screens displaying an attack downtown. "Go." Henry ordered. "The others will meet you there."

"Right." Caleb nodded, before pulling his arm across his chest. "Stone of the Ancient Cheetah, lend me your power." He shouted, throwing his arm up as an image of the ancient cheetah sprung out of the stone and back, coating Caleb in his ranger suit.

When Caleb got there, he ran up to the other four who were already there. People were running in terror as something was moving. It was zooming around so quickly, the rangers only saw a blur. It eventually stopped in front of them, when it noticed the teenagers. The creature was a mix of a demon and a motorbike. It's top half was a murky yellow, smooth skinned demon with tubes filled with blue liquid running connecting various pieces of armour. The bottom half was that of a bike, missing the handle bars. The bike was the same colour as the demon, and had two cannons on the sides.

"Ah. The power rangers. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Better late then never." Caleb joked. "Come on guys." All five rangers drew their Beast Swords and charged the monster. In response, he raced forward in a blur, knocking the rangers over like bowling pins. The rangers were sent flying, rolling on the ground when they landed.

"Right, time to get serious." Declan grunted, standing up and changing his sword to blaster mode. He started to firing at the creature, only for it to dodge and weave its way around them at high speeds.

"You really think you could hit me. I am Motaurus, the king of speed. The master of faster."

"If your done gloating." Ashley cried as she, Tristan and Scarlett charged towards if, firing blasts of red, blue and pink energy. However, Motaurus simply fired his cannons, sending the three sailing backwards, crashing into a fountain.

"Hey, fast and furious." Caleb cried as he wrapped one nunchuck round the back of the bike, and the other to strike him in its back.

"You fool." Motaurus smirked evily as he sped up, dragging Caleb along the ground. When it saw Declan standing in front of him, hammer raised, it did a hand break turn, sending Caleb, who had let go at this point, into Declan feet, making them both crash to the ground.

"Those bikes could really come in handy right about now." Tristan told Henry over the intercom.

"On their way." He replied. The bikes disappeared in multi-coloured beams of light. The grey, wrecked bikes that were falling apart repeated in front of the teenagers.

"You call that a bike." Motaurus laughed. "They couldn't even beat a snail."

"Time to teach this speed freak that looks can be deceiving." Tristan encouraged, mounting his bike as the others did the same. The engine gurgled into life and hummed loudly, sending tremors up the rangers' bodies.

"Catch me if you can." Motaurus laughed, zooming away.

"Don't let him escape." Tristan ordered, racing after him, closely followed by the others.

Motaurus jumped up, landing on a ledge that ran parallel to the street. Ashley sped up, now even with the demon biker. She pulled his blaster out and began to fire at him. Motaurus retaliated by spinning one of his side cannons and fired back. For a minute, the blasts collided, but Motaurus soon got the upper hand, aiming for Ashley's bike instead of her. The shot hit, making Ashley lose control of it and drive it into a bench, flinging her off.

"Hey, ugly." Motaurus turned, seeing Declan riding towards him, Beast Sword drawn. The monster revved its engine, thundering towards the green ranger. When the two meet, it caused an explosion, sending Declan sailing through the air, the bike collapsing to the ground.

Motaurus then noticed Caleb and Scarlett, riding side by side. They were each holding one end of one of Caleb's nunchucks, meaning to trip the enemy up. Motaurus simply lay down, ducking under the chain, before grabbing hold of the chain. He accelerated quickly, pulling the two rangers off their bikes as they crashed into a stone wall.

"Don't forget me." The demon looked round to see Tristan racing towards him.

"You tried that before." Motaurus smirked as he sped up. Before he could get to the red ranger however, Tristan jumped into the air, using a set of stone steps as a make shift ramp. He few through the air, meaning to slam his wheel into Motaurus. When he came close however, the demon-motorbike hybrid simply braked, lifting its back end up and spinning round, slamming the side of it into Tristan's bike. He crashed on the ground with a thud, watching his bike land in a pile of parts.

"You got anything else for us?" Tristan asked Henry. "Only were getting butts kicked out here."

"I'm afraid not." He answered as the other rangers grouped round Tristan.

"It's over rangers. I've won." Motaurus gloated, firing two blasts from his side cannons, causing an explosion which threw the rangers away.

"We may be down, but we're not out." Declan cried, wincing as he stood up.

"He's right." Scarlett said, getting back up along with the others.

"Come on rangers. Let's show him what we've got." Tristan roared. As if on cue, the eyes on the rangers' helmets began to glow. Coloured lights shot out, aiming for the broken, beat-up bikes.

"What's going on?" Declan asked, staring in shock as the bikes were bathed in red, yellow, blue, green and pink lights.

"I think I know." Ashley smiled under her helmet as the bikes magically reassembled themselves. There was a bright, multi-coloured flash, and when it faded the grey, bleak motorcycles were gone. In their place stood five, gleaming, customised bikes.

"Wow. These look so awesome." Caleb exclaimed, jogging over to the yellow on modelled after a cheetah. It shinned in the sunlight, and as he came closer, the yellow ranger could here the growl of a cheetah.

"Sweet." Declan cried as he inspected the green one that looked like a ram. He could swear he hear a grunt of a ram as he touched the front of the bike.

"How fast to they go?" Asked Scarlett, approaching the pink falcon bike. As she did, she heard an falcon screech somewhere in the distance.

"Nice design." Ashley commented as she walked up to the blue one that appeared to be a dolphin. When she got near, she thought she heard the bike whistle like a dolphin.

"Let's test these bad boys out." Tristan cried, jumping on, turning the throttle so it roared like a tiger.

"So you've got slightly better bikes. Whoopty doo." Motaurus said confidently. "I can still crush you." He raced forward, charging up his side cannons, but before he could do anything, Tristan pressed a button on a control panel in front of him. Two lasers were fired out of the eye like headlights, causing Motaurus to swerve and lose control.

"Lucky shot." The demon growled angrily, before racing away.

"Not this again." Declan sighed.

"Come on, we can't lose him." Tristan ordered, turning the throttle before zooming after Motaurus.

Serem clenched his fist as he watched the scene unfold. "This always happens. As soon as it looks like I'm winning they get some sort of new stuff. Muskolo!" He turned to his brother who was standing beside him. "You better get down their and help that motor mouth out. And take some Sand Demons with you."

"Right." His brother nodded, teleporting to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, the rangers were chasing Motaurus down a street, when about a dozen Sand Demons and Muskolo appeared in beside the demon

"Hello again rangers." He smirked.

"I don't need any help." Motaurus remarked.

"Serem thinks otherwise."

"Good to see you again." Declan called out. "Come for another but whooping."

"Don't just stand there." Screamed Muskolo. "Attack!" He commanded the Sand Demons, the foot soldiers charging, the rangers doing likewise on their bikes. "You too." He said, turning to Motaurus, before they both joined the group of foot soldiers.

Ashley rode towards a group of five demons, blasting them with her bikes eye beams, dispatching four of them, before drawing her Beast Sword and slicing the final one in half as she drove by it.

Scarlett had somehow managed to get her bike air born. Two Sand Demon leaped up, trying to claw at the pink ranger. She was to quick for them though, springing up out of her seat, split kicking the them and turning into sand before they reached the ground. She then leaped off her handle bars, pulling out her Beast Shooter and aiming a well placed shot at a single Sand Demon, disintegrating it.

Caleb was surrounded by four demons, all charging at him, clubs raised. He pressed a button on the control panel, releasing a grappling hook that latched itself onto the leg of a Sand Demon. The yellow ranger then spun his bike round in circles, the demon the hook grabbed spinning out as well, crashing into the other three, disintegrating them before finally disintegrating itself.

Declan was about to help Tristan, who was battle Motaurus, when Muskolo stepped in front, stopping the bike in its tack by grabbing the hood.

"Where do you think your going." He smirked, smoke coming off the back wheel as it spun furiously.

"Get off of my bike." The green ranger cried, throwing his legs in between his arms, kicking Muskolo in the chest. He stumbled back, clutching his chest.

"Insubordinate little runt." He insulted. Declan responded by jumping off his bike and drawing his hammer, slamming it down on Muskolo, before landing back on the seat.

Meanwhile, Tristan and Motaurus were charging towards each other, firing their weapons. This caused Tristan to lose control, almost crashing into a parked truck before coming to a halt.

"Your finished!" Motaurus cried, aiming to blasts at him. Tristan pushed off the ground, the bike doing a wheelie as the blasts past under it, hitting the truck, causing a massive explosion.

"Once more." Tristan said to himself, before speeding up, thundering towards Motaurus, drawing his Beast Shooter. Gripping the sides of his bike with his thighs, he leaned out laying horizontally in the air. He fired two shots, hitting Motaurus' tires. The demon was sent spinning and crashed to the ground.

"No." He grunted as he picked himself up. He tried to move, but his flat tires rendered him immobile.

The others regrouped around Tristan, who had dismounted his cycle. They proceeded to combine their five individual weapons.

"Beast Bazzoka!" They all roared when it was complete.

"Oh help." Motaurus yelped, realising his fate.

"Fire!" Tristan roared, sending a blast of five animals stampeding into the enemy, turning him into dust.

"Your next." Declan threatened, turning the bazooka on Muskolo.

"Time I got outta here." He said, teleporting back to the palace. Just as he did, lightning struck from the sky, striking the remains of Motaurus, making him grow to colossal size.

"Ancient Beasts, come forth!" The five rangers roared, thrusting their arms into the air. As soon as they had done that, the primary Zord's of the rangers thundered out of nowhere. The teenagers jumped into the cockpits, placing the stones into the podium.

"Ancient Beast, combine." They ordered, the five creatures reforming into the gigantic fighting robot. "Prime Beast Megazord!"

"I've got some road rage to burn off." Dec jibbed.

"Time to flatten this gear head." Caleb added. Motaurus' tires screeched as he raced towards the Megazord.

"Falcon Fly." Scarlet shouted, the falcon wings spreading out, enabling the Megazord to fly. It drew the Max Sabre, as it flew towards the demon, causing it crash.

"Now to finish this." Cried Tristan.

"Beast Stampede." All five of the heroes roared, sending a quintuplet of wild animals storming towards Motaurus before destroying it in a gigantic explosion.

"Did you see that." Caleb yelled, bouncing around with joy back his house.

"Yes. We all did." Ashley said, trying to calm him down. "Now just sit still."

"Did you see me. I was woosh. Then pheeew. Bam." Caleb exclaimed, waving his arms about

"Dose he ever shut up?" Declan asked Henry

"Afraid not." He half answered, half laughed.

Utark was working on a complicated machine when Serem walked in. "You finish yet?" He asked gruffly.

"Not even close." His younger brother replied matter-of-factly. "This is a complex procedure. It's going to take a long time to find it, let alone hack into it."

"What is it your looking for anyway?"

"The morphing grid."

END


End file.
